Evie and Josh - Moving On
by LauraJean1992
Summary: When Maddy pushes Josh away during Roo's stay in hospital, Evie and Josh start to grow closer...
1. Chapter 1

EVIE'S POV:

"Now I want you to look at your partner and draw exactly what you see…" Ms. Taylor, our Art teacher and new Principal informed us "make sure it's a rough draft for now, and then you can work on it for homework. I want you to make sure it represents your partner, shows what makes them, them"

Josh and I had to stifle our laughter as we looked at each other and began to draw, my hand working as if by magic…

JOSH'S POV:

"Maddy, it's just me, again" I sighed as I got my girlfriend's answer-phone for the sixth time that day "give me a call back when you get this. Bye"

"Still no answer?" Evie's voice asked as I hung up

"Nope" I replied, turning to face her "I just hope she's alright"

"Why don't you go up to the hospital?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know how welcome I'd be" I admitted "things are pretty fraught as they're all trying to find out what's wrong with Roo. I think I just need to stay out of the way but let Maddy know that I'm there for her, does that make sense?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "So you're not doing anything after school?"

"Nope, I don't think so. Why?" I questioned

"Believe it or not, living on a farm isn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world, so why don't we hang out?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"And do what?" I inquired

"We could hang out in the Bay, play some pool, have a pizza, anything…" she replied

"Yeah, you're on" I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"And who knows?! It might give you a bit of a distraction too…" she stated

"Yeah, maybe" I sighed as I turned to my locker to get the books I'd need for my next period

EVIE'S POV:

"You and Josh seem like you're getting on well?" Oscar, my twin brother questioned as we walked down the corridor towards our English classroom

"That's because we are" I replied

"Just remember he's dating Maddy, okay?" he inquired

"I don't have a crush on him, Oscar" I sighed

"I'm just saying. Do you remember…?" he began

"Yes, I remember Harry" I informed him, cutting him off mid-sentence "and I remember how it ended, so I don't need reminding"

Holding his hands up in defence, he made his way into the classroom. Stopping in my tracks, I composed myself before making my way inside too, taking a seat next to him…


	2. Chapter 2

JOSH'S POV:

I left my Science class and pulled my phone from my pocket, seeing I had a text from Maddy…

"_They know what's wrong with Roo, so Mr. Stewart's sending me home for some rest. Can I see you? X"_

Sighing heavily, I quickly messaged back…

"_Yeah, I'll come to the house when I'm done at school. See you later x"_

EVIE'S POV:

"I've been looking for you…" Josh informed me as he sat down at the lunch table I'd acquired

"Sounds ominous" I replied

"I can't see you tonight" he admitted "Maddy's text. They've found out what's wrong with Roo and Mr. Stewart's sending her home for some rest and she wants me to go over"

"You don't have to explain" I informed him "but thanks for telling me"

"You're owed an explanation. I can't just ditch a friend, can I?" he questioned

I smiled at him warmly and shook my head, signalling no… "Well thanks, I appreciate it"

"You're welcome" he replied "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I mirrored

"What was that all about?" Oscar asked as he came to sit down next to me

"Nothing" I replied

After school that day, Oscar and I made our way into the diner per Hannah's request to pick up a chocolate cake for after dinner…

"Ah, Evelyn!" Irene proclaimed as I was handed the cake

"Yes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"There was someone in here looking for you earlier" she informed me

"Who?" I asked

"Never seen him before, love" she admitted "he was relatively tall, had dark hair and the most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen. Quite handsome, actually"

"Okay, thanks" I replied

"You're welcome" she stated

"Evie, you do know who Irene was describing, don't you?" Oscar inquired as we left the diner

"It wasn't him" I proclaimed "it can't have been. How would he have found me?"

"How would who have found you?" Josh's voice questioned

Turning around, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw both him and Maddy… "No one"

"Are you okay, Evie?" Maddy asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm fine" I replied "come on, Oscar, we better be going"

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy and I watched Oscar and Evie walk off. Continuing to watch them, I was snapped out of my trance by Maddy calling my name. Making my way after her, I glanced back at Evie. There was something going on…

**So who do you think could be in Summer Bay looking for Evie? And what will Josh do when he finds out who the mystery person is?**


	3. Chapter 3

EVIE'S POV:

"Evie, are you okay?" Hannah asked me later that evening as I finished washing up after dinner "you've been quiet all evening…"

"I'm fine, I've just got a bit of a headache" I admitted "I'm gonna go for a walk"

"But it's getting late…" she replied

"I'm only going to go to the Bay, and I'll get the last bus back" I informed her "I've got my phone with me so I'll text you if I need to. I'll see you later"

"Be safe" she proclaimed as I headed towards the door

"I will" I assured her

JOSH'S POV:

I was making my way back to the caravan park from Maddy's when I saw Evie sat on the beach. Making my way over to her, I sat down on the sand next to her…

"I thought you were meant to be seeing Maddy tonight?" she questioned

"I'm just on my way back to mine actually" I informed her

"You didn't have to stop, y'know" she replied

"I know, but I wanted to" I admitted "to see if you were okay after earlier. What was it all about?"

"Nothing, honestly" she assured me

"So that's why you're sat on the beach in the dark then, is it? Evie, you don't have to lie to me, you can talk to me" I informed her

"There's nothing to talk about" she informed me as she stood up and dusted herself off

"Where are you going?" I questioned as she began to make her way up the beach

"To the bus stop. I told Hannah I'd be on the last bus back" she replied "see you tomorrow"

EVIE'S POV:

I glanced at my watch as I waited for the bus, seeing the time was 9pm when I heard footsteps… "Go away, Josh"

"Josh? Who's Josh?" Harry's voice inquired

"Harry…" I whispered

"Long time, no see" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I questioned

"It wasn't so hard once I'd tracked down your Facebook profile" he admitted "so I thought I'd come and pay my girl a little visit"

"I'm not your girl" I proclaimed

"You were back in Brisbane" he replied

"Well not anymore" I informed him

"We'll see about that…" he chuckled as he grabbed a hold of my wrist

"Get off her!" Josh's voice spoke as Harry pulled me towards him

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"I said get off her" Josh spoke again "unless you want me to call the cops"

"And tell them what? That me and an old friend are having a catch up?" he inquired

"I could tell them everything I've just heard?" Josh suggested "Evie, shall we walk?"

I glanced between Harry and Josh and pulled my wrist from Harry's grip, moving over to Josh…

"And don't even think about following us" Josh warned him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me away from the bus stop

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I walked in silence, and I could see that every now and again she was glancing over her shoulder to see if we were being followed…

"Relax" I stated, placing my hand on her arm

"How can I relax?" she questioned

"It's fine. He's not following us" I assured her

"He could be, you don't know" she sighed

"Evie, stop!" I proclaimed, startling her "sorry"

"What?" she inquired

I placed my hands on her shoulders… "Who was that guy?"

"Just an ex, no one for you to worry about" she replied

"Like I'm gonna let you worry about him on your own" I chuckled

"We went out on a few dates, and he wouldn't take no for an answer when I didn't want to see him anymore. After my Mum's death Dad, Oscar and I moved to a retreat and I thought I was rid of him for good, but he's tracked me down" she informed me

"Why don't you call the police?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"And say what? My ex is in town? What are they gonna do?" she questioned

"I don't know, but they could do something" I replied "something to make you feel safer…"

"I'm not gonna feel safer till he's gone" she admitted, sighing heavily as she ran her hands over her face

"Evie" I spoke, removing her hands from her face "I'm gonna look after you. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise"

"How can you make me a promise like that?" she inquired "you've got a girlfriend and a life to live"

"You're my friend, and I'm not gonna let you be scared in your own home" I informed her

"Thank you, but I can't expect you to do that" she admitted

"You're not. I'm telling you it's what is gonna happen" I replied

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I arrived back at the farmhouse twenty minutes later, Hannah hurrying out of the door…

"Where have you been?" she questioned worriedly

"Josh and I decided to walk back" I informed her "sorry"

"You had your phone, Evie, you could've text" she sighed

"I forgot" I admitted

Shaking her head at me, she smiled at me weakly and made her way back inside…

"Thanks for walking me home" I sighed as the door shut behind Hannah once again

"You're welcome" he replied "and anytime"

Smiling at him warmly, I nodded my head… "I better get inside"

"Are you gonna be okay walking to school tomorrow?" he questioned

"Yeah" I replied "I'll see you there"

Nodding his head in agreement, he made his way back down the driveway…

JOSH'S POV:

As I made my way down the long road from Evie's back to the Bay, I felt a hand on my arm and myself being pulled and pushed against a tree… "What do you want?"

"What do you think? You don't tell me what to do, got it?" he questioned

"When you're harassing people I care about, I do" I informed him

"Evie doesn't deserve a lowlife piece of scum like you as a friend" he proclaimed

"And who's better for her? You?" I inquired

"Yeah" he replied "I know everything about her. We were made for each other"

"Just stay away from her!" I hissed

"Or what?" he questioned

Pushing him away from me, I was about to bring my fist up and take a swing when I felt myself being knocked to the ground, everything going black…

**So Harry's violent and possessive, will Josh be okay? And what about Evie?**


	4. Chapter 4

EVIE'S POV:

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table as I heard my phone vibrating across the wood of it. Seeing it was just after midnight, I groaned and reached for my phone… "Hello?"

"Evie, it's me" Josh's voice informed me

"Why are you ringing so late?" I questioned

"Can you come to your door please?" he asked

"Why? What are you doing here?" I inquired as I pushed my bedcover back

"Can you just come to the door, please?" he questioned

"Okay. One minute" I informed him. Hanging up the phone, I pulled my slippers onto my feet and crept out of my room, moving down the hallway to the front door…

JOSH'S POV:

The front door opened a minute or so later and Evie appeared, her facial expression changing as she moved the slide back…

"What happened?" she asked

"Your ex" I informed her "is a maniac"

"Harry did this to you?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Told me you two were made for each other and said you don't deserve a lowlife piece of scum like me as a friend. I told him to stay away from you but he won't, Evie. You need to do something. You need to call the police"

"Let's get you cleaned up" she sighed, stepping out of the house, helping me into the living room

EVIE'S POV:

After cleaning Josh up, I settled him on the sofa and cleaned up everything that I'd used, glancing at him occasionally as he watched me move around the room… "You should get some rest"

"Are you going to call the police?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have to, don't I?" I questioned as I moved back to the living room again, sitting down on the chair opposite the sofa

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"In the morning though" I replied "we both need some rest. Go to sleep, Josh"

I reciprocated the warm smile he threw me and pulled the blanket of mine that I'd left on the chair earlier that evening, wrapping it around me…

"You can go to bed, y'know…" Josh admitted

"How am I gonna explain it in the morning if Hannah's up before me?" I inquired

"Fair point" he replied "night, Evie"

"Night, Josh" I mirrored

JOSH'S POV:

I woke up the next morning as I heard a door shut and sat up, wincing as I did so, the pain in my ribs excruciating…

"What are you doing here?" Oscar asked as he walked into the living room "and what happened to your face?"

"He got beaten up by some random looking for Andy" Evie's voice spoke "right, Josh?"

"Right" I replied

"And you didn't think to go to your girlfriend's house?" he questioned

"I was dumped in the bush" I informed him "and here was the nearest place I could think to come. I was in agony, but I'll go"

"No!" Evie proclaimed "you're gonna stay for some breakfast and you're gonna let Hannah check you over properly too"

"Who am I checking over?" Hannah asked as she walked into the living room as Evie and I moved to the kitchen "Josh, what are you doing here?"

"I was beaten up and dumped in the bush" I informed her

"And how long have you been like this?" she inquired

"About 6 hours" I replied "Evie patched me up and gave me the sofa for the night"

She nodded her head in understanding… "Sit down. Are you in pain?"

"My ribs kill, and so does my stomach" I admitted

"Let's take a look" she replied "Oscar, can you get a couple of ice packs for me please?"

EVIE'S POV:

I winced as Josh pulled up his t-shirt to reveal more bruises and swelling on his ribs and stomach, Oscar handing Hannah the ice packs which she placed onto his skin…

"I think your ribs could be fractured" she informed us "I'm gonna need to take you to the hospital for a couple of scans, just to be sure"

"I'll be fine" he assured her "surely I can just take a couple of painkillers and be done with it?"

Hannah shook her head, signalling no… "The injuries will get worse and the pain you're in now will increase. We need to get you checked out properly, Josh"

"Josh?" I questioned, his head turning to me "Hannah's right"

"Okay" he replied

"Okay" Hannah mirrored "I'll go and get myself sorted. Evie, can you sort Josh out with some painkillers and get him some food, and I'll be back shortly?"

I nodded my head and began to move around the kitchen, setting a glass of water and two painkillers down in front of him a minute later…

JOSH'S POV:

"Evie, you're going to school…" Hannah informed her as she made her way out of her room dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of cut off jeans

"I'm coming to the hospital with Josh" she replied "Oscar's covering for me"

"No chance" Hannah proclaimed "you're going to school, young lady"

"Hannah, please" she begged "I just wanna make sure Josh is okay"

"I'll be fine" I assured her "I've got a nurse driving me to the hospital and I'll have a doctor looking after me soon enough. Go to school and I'll see you later, okay?"

She sighed and nodded her head, signalling yes… "Okay"

"Evie" I spoke

"Yeah?" she inquired, turning back to me as she went to make her way back into her bedroom

"Thank you" I stated "thank you for last night and thank you for looking after me"

"You're welcome. And about what we discussed last night, I'll go during my dinner break" she informed me "I promise"

Smiling at her warmly, I enveloped her in my arms… "He'll be out of your life soon enough"

"Thank you" she replied, pulling away from me "I'll see you later"

"See you later" I mirrored as I turned to Hannah who was stood at the front door waiting for me

**How will Josh's hospital visit go? And what will happen to Harry once Evie reports his crimes to the police?**


	5. Chapter 5

JOSH'S POV:

Hannah walked into the cubicle that I'd been occupying for the last three hours and pulled the curtain across behind her… "How're you doing?"

"Better. When can I go?" I questioned

"Soon, we're just waiting on Dr. Cooper to discharge you and prescribe your painkillers and then we can go" she replied "and I think it'd be best if you stayed with us at the farm"

"I can't impose like that…" I admitted

"You wouldn't be. I'm offering" she informed me "I've tried calling Andy and he's not picking up, and seeing as though the Bay's not the safest place for you to be at the moment, especially on your own, it'd put my mind at rest"

"I'll be fine once Evie's called the police" I assured her

"Do you know who did this to you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "does Evie?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, mentally kicking myself for letting slip and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Who, Josh?" she inquired

"Evie's ex" I informed her

"Her ex? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend…" she admitted

"She did, back in Brisbane" I explained "but he tracked her down to the Bay"

"And how did you manage to get involved?" she questioned

"Evie was waiting at the bus stop to get the bus home and Harry ambushed her and threatened her. I hate to think what he could've done to her if I hadn't of been walking past" I replied

"You really care about her, don't you?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She's one of my best friends; one of the only people that doesn't judge me about where I've come from or the things I've been involved in. She's great"

"Josh!" Maddy's voice proclaimed as Hannah was about to reply "Josh!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she hurried into my cubicle

"Oscar told me. What happened?" she questioned

"Beaten up and dumped in the bush" I informed her

"Do you know who by?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced at Hannah and shook my head, signalling no… "No idea, jumped from behind"

She sighed heavily… "I'm just glad you're okay. And you can stay with me till you're better"

"He'll be staying with us at the farm, Maddy" Hannah informed her

"What?" she questioned, turning to face Hannah "don't you think it'd be best if he stayed with his girlfriend?"

"Not in this case, no" she replied "until Josh is better, he's going to need round the clock care. He has broken and fractured ribs, and he's going to be in a lot of pain for a few weeks to come, so I think it'd be better if he stayed with us"

"What do you think Evie and Oscar are going to say about it?" she inquired

"Maddy" I sighed

"What?" she asked, turning to face me

"Will you stop?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "Hannah's right, I'd prefer to be with someone who knows what they're doing if the pain or my injury gets worse for some reason"

"So I should just go?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes… "There's nothing you can do here. I'm just waiting to be discharged and get my painkillers"

"Fine" she sighed "but I'll come and see you soon, okay?"

"You'd better ask Hannah" I informed her

"It depends on how he is" Hannah replied "I'll get Evie or Oscar to let you know"

Nodding her head in understanding, she kissed my forehead and left the cubicle. Once the curtain had been drawn across again, I leant my head back against the bed and sighed…

"She's a bit…" Hannah began

"Overbearing? Overprotective? Childish?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "take your pick"

"She just cares about you, Josh" she replied

"I know she does, but sometimes it gets too much" I admitted "I mean before this happened, we'd been rowing"

"What about? Sorry, you don't have to tell me…" she informed me

"About Evie" I replied "she thinks there's something going on between us"

"And is there?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "We're just friends like I said, but…"

"But what?" she questioned

"Never mind. Doesn't matter" I replied

EVIE'S POV:

Oscar and I made our way up the driveway after school, seeing Hannah's car was parked in the driveway. Quickening my pace, I made my way into the house, finding Hannah organising dinner and Josh lay on the sofa watching TV…

"Hi, you two" Hannah greeted us as we walked in

"Hi. So what happened?" I questioned, placing my bag down on the floor

"Josh has broken and fractured ribs like I suspected" she informed us "so he's going to be staying here whilst he recovers"

"What about Andy?" I inquired

"Can't get a hold of him" she replied "so seeing as though the Bay's not safe for him, the best place for him would be here"

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at her warmly and moved to sit down next to Josh… "How're you feeling?"

"A bit sore but mostly tired" he admitted "the painkillers are gonna do that to me though"

"Do you want to go and rest? You can always use my bed?" I suggested

"I think I'm putting you guys out enough just by being here" he sighed "so I'll just rest here for a bit"

"Okay" I replied, smiling at him warmly, his hand taking a hold of mine as I went to stand up "what?"

"Did you call the police?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not yet, I didn't have time" I admitted

He sat up from where he'd been laid and winced in pain… "Evie, you need to"

"I know" I assured him "and I'm going to, I promise"

"When?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

Moving to my school bag, I pulled my phone from my bag… "Now"

JOSH'S POV:

"_Now"_

Watching Evie as she dialled the police on her phone and left the room, I sat back down and sighed, wondering what was to come…

**So why can't Hannah get in touch with Andy, I wonder? And what will happen now Evie has finally called the police?**


	6. Chapter 6

EVIE'S POV:

I walked back through to the living room after reporting Harry. Sitting down on the sofa next to Josh, he sat up again and nudged me gently…

"What did they say?" he asked

"They're coming over to take a statement from us both separately soon" I informed him

Nodding his head in understanding, he sighed heavily, holding onto his stomach…

"Are you okay?" I questioned

"Just a bit sore" he admitted "it comes and goes. I'll be okay in a minute"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no… "Thank you, though"

"I'll get you some water" I informed him, standing up and moving into the kitchen

JOSH'S POV:

Evie had finished giving her statement to the police, and now it was my turn. Making my way into the kitchen, I shut the door behind me and sat down at the table…

"Miss. McGuire told us about the attack, how're you feeling, Mr. Barrett?" the officer asked

"Sore, but I'll live" I replied

Nodding his head, he noted something down… "Why do you think Miss. McGuire's ex attacked you?"

"Apart from the fact he seems to think he owns her; we exchanged words" I admitted

"Words?" he questioned

"He was harassing her at the bus stop when she was waiting for the bus home, and when I walked by I stepped in and escorted her home. After dropping her back here, he grabbed me and called me scum before beating me to a pulp" I explained

"Right…" he replied, jotting down some notes

After a few more questions, I escorted the officers out of the house, Evie's bedroom door opening as I leant against the now shut front door…

"You okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, are you?" I questioned

"Not really" she replied, biting her bottom lip

Moving across to her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me… "Everything will be okay, I promise"

Clearing her throat, she pulled away from me… "Shall I call Maddy? See if she wants to come over after dinner?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Things are a bit awkward" I replied

"Why?" she asked as she followed me back into the living room

"We rowed" I informed her "about you…"

"What?" she questioned

"She thinks there's something going on between us" I replied

"Did you set her straight?" she inquired

"Of course I did" I assured her "but you know Maddy. She'll have the hump for a few days because when she came to see me at hospital today she took offence that I was staying here"

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Maybe it would be more appropriate if you stayed with her?"

"Is that what you want?" I questioned

"No, but if it'll make things easier" she replied "then maybe it's for the best…"

"Maybe what's for the best?" Hannah asked as she walked back into the room

"If Josh went and stayed with Maddy" Evie informed her

"Evie, can I have a word?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

EVIE'S POV:

Hannah and I made our way out of the room and she shut the door behind us…

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I know" she informed me

"Know what?" I questioned

"How you feel about Josh" she replied "so why would you want him to leave?"

"How I feel about Josh?!" I inquired "and because he's got a girlfriend, who's worried sick about him"

"Do you want to know how he described her at the hospital today?" she inquired "overbearing, overprotective and childish, and he told me he cares about you, and before Maddy came in, he was close to telling me he felt something for you too. Now I don't condone it, but…"

"But nothing, Hannah" I sighed "nothing's going to happen because Josh is with Maddy"

"Evie…" she begged as I began to walk away from her

"Say goodnight to Josh from me" I replied, making my way into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me

JOSH'S POV:

Hannah made her way back into the room and back into the kitchen…

"Is everything okay?" I questioned

"Not really" she replied, turning to face me

"What happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I can't tell you" she admitted "but maybe you should talk to Evie in a little while? Take her some dinner?"

Nodding my head in agreement, she smiled at me warmly…

**What will happen during Evie and Josh's talk? Is Hannah doing the right thing trying to push them together?**


	7. Chapter 7

JOSH'S POV:

After dinner, Hannah handed me a plate she'd made up for Evie and I made my way out of the room and down the hallway, knocking on her bedroom door… "Evie…"

"Come in" she replied

Opening her bedroom door, I stepped inside and shut it behind me… "Hannah asked me to bring you this"

"You can just put it there" she informed me, motioning to her desk

Doing as she asked, I set it down and shoved my hands into my pockets…

"Was there something else?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What happened between you and Hannah?" I inquired

"Nothing" she replied "we talked, and I'm tired, so I'm gonna do some study and then head to bed"

"You can't lie for toffee" I chuckled

"It's the truth. It's up to you whether you believe me or not" she informed me

"Why are you being so snappy with me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked

She sighed and shook her head, signalling no… "I just don't think you should be staying here"

"Why?" I questioned

"Because it's too hard for me" she admitted

"Evie…" I sighed

"Can you just leave me alone, Josh? Please?" she inquired

"Okay, I'll go. See you in the morning" I replied, leaving her room, shutting the door behind me

I made my way back into the living room and sat down, running my hands over my face…

"What happened?" Hannah asked, snapping me from my trance

"She likes me" I informed her

She smiled at me weakly as I looked up at her… "And what about you?"

"I've never thought of it that way" I admitted

"Josh?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay" I sighed "I like her, but Maddy…"

"I'm gonna say what I said to Evie earlier. I don't condone it, but you need to make a few decisions about what you want and who you want, because it's not fair on any of you" she replied

Nodding my head in agreement, I ran my hands over my face… "What would you do if you were me?"

"I can't answer that" she admitted "but I'd choose whoever made me happiest"

EVIE'S POV:

I opened my eyes later that evening and reached for my phone off my bedside table, glancing at the time, seeing it was 1am. Sitting up and stretching, I climbed off my bed and took my now empty plate through to the kitchen and washed it, leaving it on the rack on the draining board. Organising myself a glass of water, I turned and jumped, placing my hand on my heart as I saw Josh stood in the doorway…

"Could've told me you were stood there" I sighed

"Sorry" he replied "how you feeling now?"

"Embarrassed, annoyed and tired" I informed him

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, Evie" he assured me

"Haven't I? I told you I've got feelings for you when you're perfectly happy with your girlfriend" I proclaimed

"If I'm perfectly happy with her, then how come all I can think about is you?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You are the only thing I've been thinking about lately" he informed me "when Maddy and I are arguing, all I can think about is you, when I was been beaten up by Harry, you were the one thing that got me through. If you think I'm perfectly happy with her, you're wrong"

"Josh…" I sighed "you're just saying all of this because you two have fallen out"

"I'm really, really not" he replied "Evie, I think I'm…"

"Don't say it, please" I begged "I need to go to bed and get some sleep. School tomorrow. Night"

**What was Josh going to say to Evie before she cut him off? And why is she denying her feelings for him?**


	8. Chapter 8

EVIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and began to move around my room. As I made my way to my bedroom door, I saw a piece of paper laid on the floor. Picking it up, I saw my name on it. Opening it, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw it was from Josh…

"_I know the Bay might not be safe for me but it's better than torturing you and torturing me with both of us being in such close proximity. Thank you for everything you and your family have done for me, I don't know how I can ever begin to repay you. And because you don't want to hear it but I need you to, I think I love you. Josh x"_

Pulling my phone from my dressing gown pocket, I unlocked the keypad and scrolled to Josh's number, my thumb hovering over the screen, pondering whether to dial or not. Sighing heavily, I locked my keypad and made my out of my room and into the kitchen…

"Morning" Hannah greeted me "do you think you can give Josh and Oscar a knock please?"

"Josh's gone" I informed her as I poured myself a juice

"What?" she questioned

"He left me a note" I replied "saying, well, it doesn't matter"

"Evie, you know the Bay's not safe for him. He needs to come back here" she sighed

"He'll be staying with Maddy. He'll be fine there" I assured her "I'm gonna go for a shower"

"Evie" Hannah proclaimed as I made my way out of the room and through to the bathroom

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy and I stood in the locker room, both of us organising our books for our first period. Shutting my locker door, I turned and leant against them as I waited for her…

"So you're saying nothing happened between you and Evie last night?" she questioned

"I've said no like a million times, can you drop it please?" I inquired

"Then why are you being so snappy when I ask about it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because you keep going on and on about it. No, nothing happened between us. I just decided that I should be staying with you like you said instead of imposing at the farm" I replied "happy?"

As Maddy was about to reply, Evie walked into the locker room, making her way past the both of us and to her locker…

"Morning" Maddy greeted her

"Morning" she mirrored

"Did something happen between you and Josh?" she asked

"I think Josh has just answered that question for you" she informed her "so why can't you take his word for it?"

"Because I want to hear it from you too. So, did it?" she inquired

"Are you saying you don't trust him?" Evie questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Of course I do" she replied

"Then you shouldn't need to ask me. You should take your boyfriend's word for it" she informed her "but for the record, no, nothing happened"

"Happy now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Maddy as she turned to face me

She nodded her head, signalling yes and I sighed heavily. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed me softly… "I'll see you after class"

"Yeah" I replied

EVIE'S POV:

Maddy left the locker room and Josh walked over to me…

"Can I help you?" I questioned

"Did you get my note?" he inquired

"Yes, and you can't say things like that, not when you're with your girlfriend" I replied

"You've seen what things are like" he sighed "I've made my choice"

"What choice is that then?" I inquired as I shut my locker door and turned to him

"Hannah told me I needed to make some decisions and choose who made me happiest, which is why I'm breaking up with Maddy" he informed me

"And then what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "you think you and me are just going to get together?"

"I was hoping that would be the case, yeah" he admitted

"It can't happen, Josh" I sighed, running my hand over my face

"Why can't it?" he questioned "give me one good reason, Evie"

"It's wrong" I replied

"That's not a good enough reason and you know it" he informed me "I'm breaking up with Maddy, and I'm hoping that when I do, you and I can at least give things a go. Just think about it, okay?"

Swallowing a lump in my throat as I looked up into his eyes, seeing the intense gaze he was shooting me, I nodded my head, signalling yes…

**So Josh is breaking up with Maddy and wants to give things between him and Evie a try – how do you think that'll go?**


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'm breaking up with Maddy, and I'm hoping that when I do, you and me can at least give things a go. Just think about it, okay?"_

EVIE'S POV:

I was snapped out of my trance as Oscar nudged me… "What?"

"Evie, are you with us today?" Zac questioned

"Yeah, sorry" I replied

He smiled at me warmly… "So why don't you tell us what you thought of Pride and Prejudice?"

"I loved it" I informed him "it was beautiful and endearing"

"Good answer" he replied

"What's going on with you?" Oscar asked as Zac moved onto another student

"Josh is breaking up with Maddy" I admitted "and he told me that when he does, he wants us to give things a go"

"I think you should go for it" he replied "you've always put others first, me, Dad, you deserve some happiness of your own, but just don't rub it in Maddy's face if that's what you decide"

"Thank you" I whispered, smiling at him warmly

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy and I were making our way down the corridor, her babbling on about something that had happened in her first lesson when I saw Evie and Oscar approaching us. Smiling at her warmly, she smiled back, and bowed her head as they walked past us and she continued to talk to Oscar…

"Maddy, we need to talk" I informed her, pulling her into the locker room

"Can it not wait? We need to be getting to class" she questioned

"No, it can't" I informed her "I'm breaking up with you"

"You're what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm breaking up with you" I admitted "I'm sorry, but it has to happen"

"Why does it?" she asked "I thought things were good?"

"You're kidding yourself, Maddy" I sighed, chuckling softly "all we ever seem to do these days is fight, that's not a relationship"

"But I'm happy when I'm with you" she admitted

"Are you really? So you're happy that we fight all the time?" I asked

"No, of course not" she replied "I just don't want this to end"

"But it has to" I informed her "for both our sakes. We can't keep going around in circles"

She nodded her head in agreement… "I guess I'll see you then"

"Yeah, see you" I mirrored, watching her as she walked out of the locker room

EVIE'S POV:

After school that evening, I'd made my own way home as Oscar had gone to the gym to meet Hannah. After changing out of my school clothes, I made my way into the kitchen and set all my books out on the kitchen table so I could study when a knock at the door sounded. Sighing, I made my way through to the hallway, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Josh stood at the door…

"Would I be able to stay with you again?" he asked, holding up his bag

I nodded my head, signalling yes, moving the slide back so he could make his way into the house… "I take it you and Maddy broke up then?"

"Yeah, we did" he replied, turning to face me as he set his bag on the floor "have you thought any more about what I said to you earlier?"

"Yeah" I admitted "I wanna be with you, Josh, you know I do, but if we're to do this, we need to keep it quiet, for now, anyway. We can't rub it in Maddy's face, it's not fair"

"So when we're in public we can't act like a couple?" he questioned

"For now, no" I replied "we just need to let the dust settle for a little while"

"How long is a little while?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"A couple of weeks, I don't really know" I admitted "but it's for the best. You agree, don't you?"

"Not really, but if it's what you want, then okay" he replied, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his smile, I watched him intently as he moved closer to me and tucked some hair behind my ear, letting his fingers stroke down my face as he did so. Cupping my cheek in his hand, he let his lips brush mine…

**So Evie and Josh are finally together. What's going to happen when Maddy finds out? And what's going to happen to Harry? Find out next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

JOSH'S POV:

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Bye" Evie proclaimed as she hung up the phone

"What was that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat down next to me

"Harry has been arrested and charged with assault and threatening behaviour" she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "So do you feel safe now?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, moving closer to me, a knock at the front door interrupting us…

EVIE'S POV:

I sighed as I pulled away from Josh and smiled at him apologetically, making my way through to the hallway, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Maddy stood on the porch… "Maddy, what are you doing here?"

"Is Oscar around?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I moved the slide across

"Yeah, he's in his room. Oscar" I called, seeing him make his way out of his bedroom

"Oh, hi, Maddy" he greeted her, making his way down the hallway

Standing in the doorway as she smiled warmly at him, Oscar glanced at me… "You can go…"

"Yeah" I replied, glancing at them both as I made my way back into the living room

"Did I hear Maddy's voice?" Josh asked as I shut the door to behind me

"She's here to see Oscar" I informed him "I wonder what she wants…"

"Evie, can you tell Hannah I won't be home for dinner please?" Oscar questioned from the hallway

"Where are you going?" I inquired, quickly making my way into the hallway again

"To the beach with Maddy" he informed me "so, can you tell her?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Have fun"

"We intend to" Maddy replied, taking Oscar's hand as they made their way out of the door

I swallowed a lump in my throat as they disappeared out of sight and made my way back into the living room…

"Evie, what's wrong?" Josh questioned

"I think something might be going on between them" I informed him

"As in?" he inquired

"Yeah, as in" I replied "what if she's using him?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maybe she's onto us? And to get back at me for "stealing" you she's using my brother" I explained

"I don't think Maddy could be that vindictive" he admitted

"But what if she could, Josh?" I questioned "hasn't my brother been through enough lately?"

Josh pulled me into his arms as if he could tell that the tears were going to start and so, resting my head against his chest, I let them fall…

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I were sat on the sofa watching TV as evening drew on the Bay when the front door opened and we heard Hannah's voice talking to someone. Reaching for the remote, Evie switched the television off just as she and Andy walked into the room…

"Look who I found, finally" she chuckled

"Are you drunk?" Evie inquired

"We may have had one or two" she replied

"You okay, bro?" Andy questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good thanks" I replied "where've you been? We've been trying to reach you for days"

"Was up the coast, no phone reception" he informed me "so you're good, yeah? Hannah told me about what happened…"

"I'm sore but in general I'm good, yeah" I assured him "shouldn't you be getting her to bed?"

"I like the sound of that" Hannah proclaimed, winding her arms around Andy's neck

"I think I'll take charge of that" Evie admitted, standing up from the sofa, wrapping her arm around Hannah and escorting her from the room

"So what does Summer Bay Princess think to you staying here instead of with her?" Andy asked as he sat down on the sofa next to me

"She was upset at first, but I don't think she's that bothered any more" I replied

"Maddy not bothered about something? Are you serious?" he questioned

"Yeah, we're not together any more" I informed him

"Seriously? Since when?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"10am this morning" I replied "I'm into someone else"

"And that someone's Evie, right?" he questioned "Hannah told me about that too…"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What about you and Hannah?"

EVIE'S POV:

"I'm sorry, Evie" Hannah mumbled as I got her organised for bed

"What are you sorry for?" I questioned, pulling her pyjama top over her head

"For getting drunk" she sighed "I'm meant to be your guardian"

"Everyone's allowed a slip once in a while" I replied "I do have something to tell you, but it can wait till tomorrow"

"Is it that you and Josh are together?" she asked "I saw the way he looked at you when we were leaving the room. He's in loveeeeeee"

"Hannah, stop" I begged, chuckling lightly

"What? He is. And you are too. It's so obvious" she replied

"We're taking it slow, and keeping things quiet from Maddy for a while" I informed her

"You're a very smart, beautiful and talented young woman, Evelyn McGuire" she admitted "and I'm very happy to call you my niece"

"I'll remind you of that tomorrow morning, but just so you know, I'm very happy to call you my Auntie. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. Night" I replied

"Night" she mirrored as she rolled over. Smiling warmly, I stood from the bed and left the room, shutting her bedroom door behind her

**So Andy's back on the scene, but has he really been up the coast? And what is Maddy doing?**


	11. Chapter 11

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I were in the middle of clearing up after dinner, me having thrown a Spaghetti Bolognese together quickly when Oscar walked into the room, a huge grin on his face. Glancing at Josh, I drained the sink and dried my hands…

"Good night?" I asked as he made his way to the fridge

He nodded his head, signalling yes as he sat down next to Andy…

"What happened?" I questioned as he was about to start talking to Andy

"I know you're my twin and my best friend, but I don't need to tell you everything" he replied

Swallowing a lump in my throat… "Fine, your tea's in the oven. Keep it down, I'm going to bed"

JOSH'S POV:

I sighed and followed Evie out of the room as Oscar made his way to the oven, pulling her to me as she was about to walk into her bedroom…

"He normally tells me everything" she admitted

"Maybe this is something he wants to keep to himself?" I suggested

"She's using him, I'm sure of it" she replied, sighing heavily

"How can you be sure of it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"You didn't see the way she looked at me when she was here earlier. She's got something planned, and I'm gonna put a stop to it before my brother gets hurt" she informed me

EVIE'S POV:

The next morning I made my way out of my bedroom all dressed and ready for school, smirking as I saw Hannah sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee…

"I think you might need these too" I informed her, setting a box of painkillers down in front of her

"Thank you" she replied, smiling at me warmly "so, tell me more about you and Josh?"

"You remember?" I questioned

"I told you I would. So?" she inquired

"Like I said last night, we're taking it slow" I informed her "we don't wanna rub it in Maddy's face, although I don't know why we're doing that when she's…"

"When she's what?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she looked up at me

"I think she's using Oscar" I admitted

"Well if she is, there's nothing we can do" she replied

"Isn't there? I'm not gonna stand by and let her hurt him, not after everything he's been through" I informed her

"Do you think Maddy's really that petty?" Oscar questioned

"Oscar, I…" I began

"Well, do you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face him

"I think she's onto the fact that Josh and me are dating, and wants to use you to somehow get back at me" I admitted

"Wow, you really are deluded" he chuckled, shaking his head as he walked into the room

"Pardon?" I asked

"If you must know, we've been paired together to work on a Science project" he informed me "and last night we went to the beach because we're planning on doing a project all about rocks, stones and the sea. But thanks for the heads up that she might be using me. I'll be on my guard from now on"

I sighed heavily as he turned and made his way out of the room, throwing my head back in frustration…

"Well I guess you know now…" Hannah stated

I nodded my head, signalling yes as she moved to the sink, placing her cup into it…

"Ugh, work" she sighed "I better go and get ready"

"Do you want me to call you in sick?" I questioned

"No, it's fine, thanks" she replied "see you tonight"

"See you tonight" I mirrored as she left the room, Josh making his way through

"Morning" he greeted me, kissing me softly as he made his way to the fridge

"Morning" I mirrored "so I know what's going on between Oscar and Maddy…"

"So do I. Oscar told me last night" he informed me "I told you that you had nothing to worry about, didn't I?"

Shoving him playfully out of the way, I pulled the milk from the fridge, proceeding to make myself some cereal…

**Is that really what Maddy and Oscar are doing, or is Oscar lying to his twin? And what are you thinking to Josh and Evie as a couple so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I made our way into the farmhouse after school that afternoon, quickly dropping each other's hands as we found Oscar and Maddy sat at the kitchen table working on their Science project…

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Oscar suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"We need to go to the beach anyway so we may as well" Maddy replied

Watching them both silently as they collected their things together, they left the house minutes later…

"Well that wasn't pleasant" I sighed as I made my way to the fridge

"Did you expect it to be?" Josh asked as I handed him a drink

I shook my head, signalling no… "I still think she's up to something"

"Just leave it alone" he begged "in the long run, Oscar's not gonna thank you"

"I just want to protect him. You get that, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You know I do" he replied "but Oscar's a big boy, and doesn't need his older sister fighting his battles for him. What if Maddy really does like him?"

"Do you think she does?" I inquired

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the sofa, flicking on the TV… "Maybe"

"Well until I know whether she does or doesn't for sure, I'm not giving up protecting him" I informed him

"It's your call" he replied, smiling at me warmly

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I were sat watching TV when the front door opened and Oscar made his way into the house, Maddy following him…

"Oscar…" Hannah called as she sat at the kitchen table

"Yeah?" he asked, poking his head around the living room door

"Can you explain this to me please?" she questioned

"Maddy's staying the night, is that okay?" he inquired "we've gotta be up early to get to the beach tomorrow morning so we thought it made more sense if we were both in the one place"

"Okay" she replied, glancing at Evie and I "but I'd like you to sleep on the sofa please"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Can I go now?"

EVIE'S POV:

Oscar's bedroom door shut behind him and Hannah went back to whatever she'd been doing and I turned to Josh, moving closer to him… "I've had an idea…"

"Have you really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied "how about you stay in my room tonight, with me?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea, what with Maddy in the next room?" he questioned

"I honestly couldn't care less" I admitted "plus, where are you gonna sleep seeing as though Oscar's having the sofa?"

"Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah" he replied, pressing his lips against mine softly

JOSH'S POV:

I watched as Evie shut her bedroom curtains and then climbed into bed beside me, snuggling into me, resting her head on my chest, my arm wrapping around her protectively…

"You know I'm not expecting anything to happen just because we're sharing a bed, don't you?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head, signalling yes… "I know you wouldn't push me into something I'm not ready for"

"Good" I replied, leaning down, pressing my lips against hers "and I'll be ready whenever you're ready"

"I am ready" she informed me "just not when your ex-girlfriend's in the next bedroom"

"Agreed" I chuckled, pressing my lips against hers once again "night, Evie"

"Night, Josh" she mirrored

**So how awkward will tomorrow morning be, I wonder? Hmm… **


	13. Chapter 13

JOSH'S POV:

I woke up before Evie the following morning and de-tangled myself from her body, gently climbing out of her bed and leaving the room, making my way into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on…

"I knew it" Maddy chuckled

"Excuse me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to face her

"You and Evie, I knew it" she replied

"There's nothing going on between us" I informed her

"Don't give me that" she sighed "I've just seen you leaving her room"

"Before you give me the third degree or have a go, where's Oscar?" I questioned

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "That's different"

"Yeah, it is, because Evie and I are actually together, and Hannah specifically asked for Oscar to sleep on the sofa" I informed her

Scoffing and shaking her head, she made her way back out of the kitchen, Oscar's bedroom door shutting behind her…

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen that morning to find Josh sat at the kitchen table. Smiling warmly at him as he looked up from the magazine he'd been reading, I grabbed myself a juice and sat down next to him, pulling away quickly as he kissed me softly…

"We don't have to hide it anymore" he informed me "Maddy knows"

"How?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She saw me coming out of your bedroom this morning" he replied

"And how did she seem?" I asked "just so I can be prepared"

"She won't say anything to you, because Oscar didn't sleep on the sofa per Hannah's request last night" he informed me

"You mean?" I inquired

"Yeah, sorry" he replied, stroking a piece of hair from my face "but if it's any consolation, at least we don't have to hide this anymore"

"It makes knowing my brother slept with your ex last night a bit easier, yeah" I replied

"What was that?" Hannah asked, Josh and I breaking apart quickly

"Um…" I stated, licking my suddenly dry lips

"Oscar!" Hannah proclaimed

"I'm gonna go and get in the shower" I admitted, hurrying from the room

JOSH'S POV:

"Does Oscar hate me?" Evie asked as we made our way across the beach to school that morning

"He didn't say anything" I informed her "what could he say? Hannah burst into his room so there was nothing he could do. They were caught red-handed"

"Yeah, but I dropped them in it" she sighed "and I feel terrible for it"

"And so you should" Oscar's voice spoke, Evie and I turning

"Oscar, I'm…" she began

"Save it" he proclaimed "I don't wanna hear it. As far as I'm concerned, you knew Hannah was in the room when you said what you said. Why would you do that to me, Evie?"

"I honestly didn't know" she informed him "I'm so sorry, Oscar"

Scoffing, he made his way past us and continued up the beach…

**Oh dear, did Evie really know that Hannah was in the room when she said what she said, or is Oscar just letting Maddy cloud his judgement?**


	14. Chapter 14

JOSH'S POV:

As Oscar walked away, Evie started to cry. Sighing, I pulled her into me and held her as she sobbed against my chest, stroking my hand through her hair…

"I knew he'd hate me" she sighed as we pulled apart a few minutes later

"He doesn't hate you, he's just angry" I replied "I can talk to him, if you want?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "Leave it, please"

"Okay" I stated "what do you wanna do? Skip school and go home or…?"

"We need to go" she replied "we can't just skip because I've had an argument with my brother"

Smiling at her warmly, I entwined my hand with hers and we started to walk again, arriving at school ten minutes later…

EVIE'S POV:

I sighed as Oscar walked into our English classroom and took a seat at the other side of the room. Continuing to organise my things, Zac made his way over…

"Is everything all right between you and Oscar?" he questioned

"Not really" I replied, smiling at him weakly "but it will be"

"Do you want to have a chat after class?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced across at Oscar and nodded my head, signalling yes… "If you have the time?"

"I always have the time for my favourite niece" he assured me

"Don't let Denny hear you say that" I chuckled

"We'll speak after class" he replied, smiling at me warmly as he made his way behind his desk

JOSH'S POV:

I sat in the hub waiting for Evie's English lesson to finish, seeing Zac shut the door behind him…

"They're talking" Oscar informed me as I stood up "Evie and Zac, they're talking"

"Do you know what about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, and don't really care to be honest either" he replied

"Y'know, this whole attitude thing you've got going on doesn't suit you" I admitted "Evie and I didn't know Hannah had walked into the room when she said what she did because we were too busy talking. She feels terrible about it, so stop giving her a hard time"

As I finished speaking, the classroom door opened again and Evie made her way out of it, smiling at me warmly as she turned…

"Hey" she greeted me as she walked over to me "Oscar…"

"I need to get to class" he informed us, hurrying off to the locker room

She sighed heavily and rested her head against my chest momentarily… "Were you two talking?"

"Yeah" I replied "I told him to stop giving you such a hard time about what happened this morning as you didn't know Hannah was in the room. Did you have a good chat with Zac?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I feel better now"

"Good" I stated, smiling at her warmly as I entwined my hand with hers and led her down the corridor

EVIE'S POV:

Josh had gone off somewhere with Andy and as I was sat at the kitchen table doing my homework when the front door opened and Oscar made his way through to the living room, setting his bag down on the sofa and moving into the kitchen, sitting down opposite me…

"If you've come to have another go, save it" I sighed, going back to the work I was doing

"I haven't" he informed me "Josh fought your corner, told me that you two didn't even know Hannah had walked in here this morning as you were talking"

"So you'll take his word but not your twin's?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Evie, I was angry" he admitted "angry that you could've done something like that to me. I'm sorry"

"I'm your twin, Oscar, your sister, and supposedly your best friend. You're meant to believe me" I replied as I began to pack away my things "it hurts that you couldn't trust me enough to believe that I didn't let it slip on purpose"

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived back at the farm later that evening and made my way into the kitchen, finding Oscar sat at the kitchen table… "Is Evie around?"

"She's in her room" he informed me "I tried to apologise to her but she's hurt that I didn't trust her enough"

"Can you blame her?" I questioned "you're her twin brother, Oscar. Of course she'll be hurt"

"I thought an apology would suffice" he admitted

"I'll talk to her" I informed him "but just give her some time. She'll be okay"

EVIE'S POV:

My bedroom door opened and I turned over on my bed to see Josh shutting the door behind him. Turning, he smiled at me warmly as he set the drink he'd got from the kitchen down and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge as he removed his shoes and then moved himself fully onto the bed so he was laying down and pulled me into him…

"How was your evening?" I questioned as I rested my hand on his stomach, making patterns with my fingertips

"Good. How was yours?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down my arm

"Tense" I sighed "Oscar apologised and I should've just accepted it"

"Why should you?" he inquired "he didn't believe you, Evie. That's not on"

"But he's my brother. I don't want to fight with him" I admitted

"Then go out there and tell him you accept his apology" he stated

"I can't, because I don't" I informed him "him not trusting me, not believing me, it hurts"

"What does he have to do to make things better then? Because I know he wants to" Josh asked

I turned onto my stomach and looked up at him, shrugging my shoulders… "Maybe I'll feel better in the morning"

"I'll leave you to get some sleep then" he replied, smiling at me as he climbed from the bed

"Who said you had to go?" I questioned

"You want me to stay again?" he inquired

"If you want to then yeah" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

"I want to, but I've been thinking" he informed me as he moved back onto the bed

"What about?" I asked as we resumed our previous positions

"Before anything happens, y'know, like we were discussing last night, I think I should take you out" he admitted

"You mean on a date?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I want to do things properly"

"So do I" I replied, smiling at him warmly

Reciprocating my smile, he leant down and kissed me softly…

**What do you think Oscar needs to do to get Evie to forgive him? And do you think Evie and Josh are doing the right thing by waiting and doing things properly?**


	15. Chapter 15

JOSH'S POV:

I was walking back up the path to the farmhouse having been to the Bay to buy a picnic hamper for mine and Evie's first date when I saw a horse eating some of the grass at the side of the road…

"Hey, big fella" I spoke as I walked over to him "what are you doing out here, eh?"

Patting him gently, I pulled my phone out and text Evie…

"_Come and meet me. I'm about halfway down the path x"_

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I continued to stroke the horse…

EVIE'S POV:

I was waiting for Josh to return from the Bay when my phone bleeped, signalling I had a message. Making my way into the kitchen, I picked it up and saw it was from Josh. Smiling, I pulled my shoes onto my feet and left the house, making my way down to the road, eventually finding him…

"He's got out again" I sighed as I reached him and the horse he was stroking

"This happens a lot?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied "next door have been meaning to fix their fence for months, and I'm guessing they haven't got around to it yet"

"We should take him back then" Josh stated

"Yeah, you walk him, I'll carry the hamper" I informed him

"Or we could ride him back?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"No way!" I proclaimed

"Why not?" he questioned

"I know I live on a farm but I'm not very farm friendly" I admitted "I don't know the first thing about animals"

"I'll teach you" he informed me

"How do you know anything about animals?" I inquired

"Grandad used to work on a farm, and during school holidays I used to help him out" he explained "learnt all the tricks of the trade from him, so, what do you say? Do you trust me enough to get on?"

I licked my dry lips and nodded my head, signalling yes…

JOSH'S POV:

I slowed Evie's neighbours' horse down and brought him to a stop, climbing off of him, holding my hands out to Evie to help her down… "You trusted me enough to get on; you can trust me enough to get down too"

Smiling at me warmly, she brought her leg over and slid down, my hands holding onto her waist until her feet touched the ground. Tightening my arms around her, I pulled her body into mine and kissed her, my hands moving from her waist to cup her cheeks…

"I'm starving" she chuckled as we pulled apart a minute or two later

Removing the picnic basket from where I'd attached it to the saddle, I entwined my hand with Evie's and led her to a tree, kneeling down before pulling open the picnic basket, taking out a blanket for us to sit on underneath the tree…

EVIE'S POV:

"Sorry our date didn't quite go to plan" Josh sighed as we finished eating

"It was perfect just the way it was" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

He reciprocated my smile and leant forward, pressing his lips against mine gently…

"We should get back to the house before we're rained on" I stated

"Yeah we should" he replied as we began to pack up the picnic basket

By the time we'd led the horse into the stable and made our way back to the house, we were drenched, both of us having being caught in a downpour, even with the picnic blanket to protect us. Entering the house, I took the blanket from Josh and draped it over the radiator, making my way down the hallway to the bathroom, grabbing some towels for us to dry off, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Josh had removed his t-shirt. Handing the towel to him, I began to dry my face and hair…

"Do you wanna use the shower first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, you go" he replied, smiling at me warmly

Reaching up on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips against his gently, resting my hand on his bare chest. Pulling away, I felt Josh's hand pressed against my lower back and I let my eyes drift to where my hand was still resting on his chest…

"Or we could?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him as I looked up at him again "seeing as though no one else is in?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm frightened, but I want to"

Bringing his hands up to cup my cheeks, he stroked my damp hair from my face… "I hope you know I'd never push you into anything you weren't ready for"

"I do" I replied, smiling at him warmly

Reciprocating my smile, I raised my hand to meet the one that was still cupping my cheek and entwined it with mine as I led him into my bedroom…

**Thoughts please…**


	16. Chapter 16

EVIE'S POV:

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, glancing at Josh who was sleeping soundly beside me and then glanced at the clock on my bedside table, seeing that it said 4:30pm. Climbing from the bed, I made my way out of the room and through to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on…

JOSH'S POV:

I opened my eyes as Evie made her way round from her side of the bed and walked to her bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind her. Turning over, I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before climbing out of bed myself, making my way into the kitchen…

EVIE'S POV:

I felt Josh's presence in the room before I felt him, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, my head tilting to the side involuntarily as he pressed his lips against my neck, my eyes shutting of their own accord…

"Hi" he whispered, his breath hot against my skin

"Hi" I mirrored, entwining my hands with his

"How you doing?" he questioned, resting his head on my shoulder

"Okay. I feel a bit strange but that's to be expected, right?" I inquired

"I don't know" he admitted, pressing his lips against my cheek "maybe…"

"Did Maddy feel this way after you two, y'know?" I asked, turning around in his embrace

"You wanna talk about her and how she felt after I slept with her for the first time?" he questioned

"No, but I wanna know if this is a normal feeling" I admitted

"Are you regretting what we did?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, of course not, it was fun" I replied, smiling at him warmly

He reciprocated my smile and pulled me into him, pressing his lips against mine… "You wanna know something?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I don't just think I'm falling in love with you, I know I am" he informed me

I bit my lip as a wide smile threatened to burst onto my face and wound my arms around his neck… "I'm falling in love with you too"

His lips pressed against mine once again and he turned us around, leading us backwards, my back pressing against the wall, his body pressed against mine as our mouths moved against each other's, my hands running up and down his back as his held my waist, his thumbs rubbing circles against my dressing gown…

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I pulled apart quickly as we heard voices making their way up the driveway and the front door opening. Moving back to where she'd been making herself a drink, I sat down on the sofa and flicked on the TV as Hannah and Oscar walked into the room…

"Hey, you two" Hannah greeted us, setting her bag down on the chair

"Hey" Evie and I mirrored in unison

I smiled as Oscar made his way over to Evie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, a conversation going on between them, ending with her wrapping her arms around his neck, both of them sharing a tight embrace. Moving away, he moved to the fridge and grabbed a drink and headed to his bedroom as Evie made her way over to me and sat down by my side, resting her feet on my knee…

"You two have sorted things, I take it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly…

"Good" I replied "I'm gonna go and have a shower"

"Okay" she stated as I pressed my lips against hers before leaving the room

EVIE'S POV:

Josh shut the door to behind him and I stood up, making my way over to Hannah in the kitchen. Resting against the worktop as she moved around the kitchen beginning to prepare dinner, I continually took sips of my tea, wondering how to broach what I wanted to ask…

"Hannah…" I spoke finally

"Hmm?" she questioned as she chopped vegetables

"Can I talk to you about your first time?" I inquired

She set the knife she'd been chopping the vegetables with down and turned to me, nodding her head, signalling yes… "Are you and Josh thinking about it?"

"We already have" I admitted "earlier on. But now I feel weird"

"Weird in what way?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, like different" I replied

"It's normal" she assured me "it's just your body getting used to what you've done. You might be sore for a couple of days too, but again that's just your body. You were safe, weren't you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"And he treated you right?" she inquired "he didn't force you, did he?"

"Nope" I replied "I wanted it, and I instigated it"

"Okay" she stated, smiling at me warmly "well how about you go get dressed and then help me prepare dinner?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes and left the room, quickly changing into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt before making my way back into the kitchen…

**So neither party regret what they did, and have both admitted they're falling in love. How sweet?! **


	17. Chapter 17

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I made our way into school hand-in-hand that morning, entering the locker room to find Maddy and Oscar there. Dropping hands, we both made our way to our lockers, the atmosphere tense…

"Oscar, are you ready to get to class?" Maddy questioned a couple of minutes later

Watching them both out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod his head, signalling yes, his hand squeezing my shoulder before they left the locker room…

"Well that was sufficiently awkward" I sighed

"Sorry" Josh replied as he shut his locker door and walked over to me "but it won't always be like this"

"I wish I could believe you" I admitted "but what with the way we got together, I doubt it"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I shut my locker door too and led me out of the locker room, both of us bumping into Zac as we made our way into the corridor…

"Morning, you two" he greeted us

"Morning" I mirrored "how are you?"

"Good thanks" he replied "hadn't you both better be getting to class?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling as Josh's hand entwined with mine and he led me down the corridor…

JOSH'S POV:

I was making my way down the corridor to meet Evie for lunch when I heard Zac calling my name. Turning, he made his way over to me…

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure, but I'm running late for lunch with Evie" I admitted

"That's what this is about. Shall we?" he suggested, motioning to a classroom

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I followed him into an empty classroom, leaning against one of the tables as he shut the door behind him…

"Oscar tells me you and Evie are together?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, we are" I replied

"And what about Maddy?" he inquired "he also told me how things ended there…"

"What exactly did he say?" I questioned

"That you ended things with Maddy because you wanted to be with Evie, is that true?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm falling in love with her, Mr. McGuire"

"And how does Evie feel about you?" he inquired

"The same as I do about her" I informed him

"Josh, what you need to understand is that Evie's been through a hell of a lot more than normal teenagers her age" he replied "she's lost both her parents, has been trapped in a cult and has been made to readjust into a reality which she hadn't been part of for two years. On top of that she's had to see her brother have a breakdown and get himself back on track, plus adjust to a new town, a new school and a new home"

"I know all this, Mr. McGuire" I assured him

"Then you'll get what I'm trying to say I hope" he stated

"Not really…" I admitted

"If you're falling in love with Evie like you say you are, you won't push her into anything she doesn't want to do" he replied "you'll let her hold the control to your relationship. She needs that stability"

EVIE'S POV:

"There you are!" I proclaimed as Josh joined me at the lunch table I'd acquired half-an-hour ago "I was just about to give up on you"

"Sorry, I got caught up talking to Mr. McGuire" he informed me

"You were talking to Zac? What about?" I questioned

"You, me, us" he replied "he knows…"

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned to look at me

He shrugged his shoulders in reply…

"What did he say?" I asked

"He just wanted to be sure that I was looking after you and being respectful" he informed me "and also told me that I need to let you control our relationship because you need the stability"

"Oh God" I sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he replied "we had a good talk and he's on board with us being a couple"

"How did yours and Zac's chat go?" Oscar questioned as he joined us again after getting himself another drink

"How do you know Zac wanted to talk to Josh?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"He asked me what was going on between you two and I told him" he informed me "should I not have?"

"No, it's fine" I assured him "I just wish you'd let me know sooner than after said chat"

"Sorry" he replied

"So it went okay then?" I asked Josh as he continued to eat his lunch

"Yeah" he assured me "but I get the impression he might want to talk to you later too…"

"About?" I questioned

"About whether you're happy or not" he informed me "how you're feeling, that sorta thing"

Nodding my head in understanding, I moved closer to him and rested my head on his arm, sighing with relief…

**So Zac knows about Evie and Josh now and he's another person on board. What next?**


	18. Chapter 18

EVIE'S POV:

"Evie, I'm glad I caught you" Zac admitted as I stood in the locker room at the end of the day, going through the books I needed to take home with me that night

"If you're going to ask if I'm okay and if I'm happy, I am" I informed him

"Josh told you I wanted to speak to you too, I take it?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I know the circumstances of how we got together weren't right, but we're happy, I'm happy, so isn't that all that matters?"

"Yeah, it is" he replied, smiling at me warmly "and you're okay in general? Anything I should know?"

"Actually there is" I admitted, licking my suddenly dry lips

"What is it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Do you think we could meet for dinner tonight? Angelo's, maybe?" I suggested

"Of course" he replied "7pm?"

"I'll see you there" I informed him, smiling at him warmly as he made his way out of the locker room

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I made our way into the living room later that evening, Evie checking through her handbag to make sure she had everything for her dinner with Zac…

"Where're you going?" Hannah questioned

"For dinner with Zac" she informed her "I did say when we got in from school"

"I was busy preparing and didn't hear you" she admitted, sighing heavily

"Will it not keep?" I inquired

"Yeah, can you not freeze it?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm gonna have to" she replied

"I'm sorry, Hannah" Evie sighed

"It's my fault, not yours. You go and have a nice night" she stated

"Thanks" she replied, exchanging a hug with her Aunt, moving across the room to me

EVIE'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Josh, I made my way down the track and to the bus stop, sighing with relief as it pulled up a couple of minutes later. Arriving in the Bay twenty minutes later, I found Zac waiting for me…

"Hi" I greeted him as I stepped off the bus

"Hi" he mirrored, smiling at me warmly "ready to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" I proclaimed

Chuckling, he held his arm out to me and I linked mine through it, both of us making our way in the direction of Angelo's…

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Zac asked as Ricky walked away after taking our order

I took a sip of my drink and cleared my throat… "Before Dad, Oscar and I joined the cult, I met someone, and a couple of weeks ago he turned up in the Bay, and he was arrested"

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Josh and I grew closer after he walked me home after a run in with this guy" I explained "and then as he was making his way home, he beat Josh up"

"How did I not know any of this?" he asked

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner" I admitted

"Yeah, you should've" he replied "why didn't you?"

"I was too preoccupied looking after Josh" I informed him "he was in a really bad way, and that's why he's staying with us and his relationship with Maddy broke down"

Zac sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "Did something happen between the two of you before he broke up with Maddy?"

"Not physically, no" I replied

"What do you mean by that?" he inquired

"We both knew we felt something more than we should, but Josh voiced his feelings more than I did" I informed him

"Right, okay" he stated "and where's this guy now?"

"Currently awaiting trial for assault and harassment" I replied

JOSH'S POV:

Evie walked into her bedroom that night and smiled at me warmly as I looked up from the magazine of hers I'd been reading…

"OK?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she sat down on the end of the bed

"I was bored" I informed her "and you don't have any boyish magazines in here"

"Oh, I wonder why" she chuckled as she kicked her shoes off "I was thinking on the drive home, how about we move some more of your stuff up here from the caravan?"

"Harry's gone now, so I should really go back to the caravan" I replied

"I don't mean like that. I mean just have some of your things here, so you're not hauling an overnight bag with you when you stay over" she informed me

"So I'll be staying over, will I?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'd like you to, yeah" she admitted, biting her bottom lip softly

"Well if it's okay with Hannah, then yeah, I will be doing" I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she pressed her lips against mine softly…

**Thoughts on the Zac/Evie chat? And she and Josh have taken yet another step in their relationship… **


	19. Chapter 19

EVIE'S POV:

"What are you doing?" I asked as I turned over in bed the next morning, finding Josh already dressed for school and packing up his bag

"I'm gonna drop this back at the caravan before we head to school" he informed me

"Are you sure you're okay to be back at the caravan by yourself?" I inquired as I sat up and rested my head back against the headboard "seeing as though Andy's gone AWOL again?"

"I'll be fine" he assured me, smiling at me warmly

"I just like having you here" I admitted

"I like being here too, but it's not as if I'm never gonna be here again, is it?" he asked

"I guess not" I replied "it's just gonna be weird not walking home with you every night"

He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine softly… "I'm gonna head off. Breakfast is on the table waiting for you. Shall I meet you on the beach in an hour or so?"

"You made me breakfast?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Maybe, yeah" he replied

Smiling at him widely, I crawled onto my knees and pressed my lips against his… "Thank you"

"I'll see you in an hour" he informed me, chuckling as he pulled away

"Okay" I replied, moving from my bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body, following him from my bedroom to the front door

JOSH'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Evie, I made my way back to the Bay and to the caravan park, hearing Mr. Stewart call my name as I reached the door…

"Your brother's not paid up this week" he informed me as he reached me

I sighed heavily… "I don't know where he is"

"We're going to have to come to some kind of agreement then, aren't we?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What did you have in mind?"

"There are some odd jobs that need doing around here" he informed me "so how about we say you'll do them and we'll call it even?"

"I don't know when Andy's gonna be back though…" I admitted

"There are always jobs to be done" he replied "so, we'll keep this deal going"

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart" I stated, sighing with relief

He nodded his head and made his way back in the direction he'd come from and I made my way into the caravan, sighing heavily as I saw what a state it was…

EVIE'S POV:

Arriving on the beach just under an hour later, I walked down the sand to find no sign of Josh. Sitting down, I waited, and was just about to give up when I saw him hurrying over to me…

"Sorry" he sighed, kissing me softly as he reached me

"Has Andy shown up?" I questioned

"No, but he didn't think to clean the van before he went off wherever he's gone, and I couldn't leave it, which is why I'm running late" he explained

I smiled at him sympathetically and entwined his hand with mine… "Let's go"

**Where has Andy disappeared off to this time?**


	20. Chapter 20

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I made our way back to the caravan park after school that afternoon to see Andy's car pulled up outside the caravan. Glancing at each other, I hurried over, her following, opening the door to find him throwing clothes into his bag…

"Bro…" he sighed "I wanted to be gone before you got back"

"Gone where?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

As he was about to reply, he glanced in Evie's direction…

"There's some things we need to talk about, in private" he informed me

"I'll take that as my cue" Evie sighed

"Sorry" I replied, turning to face her as I dumped my bag "I'll call you later?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes and I kissed her gently, shutting the door behind her as she made her way down the steps and to the exit of the caravan park…

"Just stop" I begged "where are you going?"

"I've gotta get out of town" he informed me

"I get that, but where?" I inquired

"I don't know" he admitted "I've just gotta go. I'm sorry, bro"

"Andy, are you in trouble?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I've cleared it with Casey; you've got my shifts at the gym till I'm back so you can cover rent and food. Just keep yourself safe, okay?" he questioned

"Andy" I proclaimed as he pushed past me and made his way out of the caravan

"Josh, I don't have time to stop and chat. I'll be in touch soon, I promise" he assured me

Throwing my hands in the hair, I watched as he through his bag into the boot of his car and climbed into the driver's side, quickly driving off…

EVIE'S POV:

I was sat at my desk, trying to concentrate on my homework, but I couldn't, my mind floating to Josh every few seconds. Jumping as my phone started to ring; I dropped my pen onto my book and answered quickly… "Josh?"

"Hey" he greeted me

"What's wrong? You sound… I don't know" I admitted

"Andy's taken off again" he informed me

"I'm sorry" I sighed "did he say where?"

"No, just that he's cleared it with Casey for me to have his shifts at the gym so I can cover rent and food while he's gone" he replied

"At least he'll be back. That's some consolation, right?" I questioned

"Yeah" he sighed "I just hate not knowing where he's gone or how long he's gone for"

"I know you do, but you just need to focus on the important things right now, like school, and me…" I replied, chuckling softly

"Okay" he chuckled "well how about I focus on you for an hour or so and we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I admitted, sighing with relief

"What's the matter?" he inquired

"The homework situation isn't going very well" I informed him "a break will do me good…"

"Pleased to hear it" he replied "the diner in half-an-hour?"

"I'll be there" I assured him, both of us hanging up the phone

JOSH'S POV:

Evie made her way into the diner, brushing her lips against my cheek as she moved past me to sit down opposite me, smiling at me warmly…

"Smile" she begged, entwining her hands with mine across the table

I smiled warmly at her, stroking my thumbs across her knuckles…

"That's better" she replied, reciprocating my smile

EVIE'S POV:

After dinner, Josh and I were walking along the beach hand-in-hand when his phone started to ring. Stopping in our tracks, he pulled it from his pocket…

"It's Andy" he informed me, pressing the accept button "Andy?"

I watched Josh as he began to walk around as he spoke to Andy, sighing heavily as he did so before hanging up a couple of minutes later…

"I take it that conversation didn't go too well?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no… "He rang to say he's okay and that he'll be back in a couple of weeks"

"No where he was or anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nope" he replied, sighing heavily

"At least you can sort of put your mind at ease, knowing he's okay, yeah?" I inquired

"Yeah" he stated, smiling at me weakly

"I think you should stay the night at mine" I admitted after a couple of minutes silence

"You do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Better a cold winters night in a warm bed than a caravan, right?"

"I'm sold" he informed me, smiling at me warmly "but we're gonna have to nip back to the caravan so I can get my things"

"Better get going then, hadn't we?" I asked

Pressing his lips against mine softly, he entwined his hand with mine, both of us making our way to the caravan park…

**So Andy has taken off again, and still won't tell Josh where he is, only that he's okay. What do you think he's up to? **


	21. Chapter 21

EVIE'S POV:

I watched as Josh moved around my bedroom, unpacking the things that he'd brought with him…

"What are you smiling about?" Josh asked, snapping me from my trance

"I'm happy" I informed him, smiling at him warmly as he moved onto the bed

"I'm glad about that" he replied, pressing his lips against mine softly

Sighing contentedly as we pulled apart, I noticed him wince… "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my ribs pull every now and then. Nothing serious though" he admitted

"Do you want some painkillers?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Helping him move to rest against my headboard, I moved from my bed and out of the room and through to the kitchen, organising some painkillers and a glass of water for Josh…

"Are you and Josh okay?" Hannah inquired as she walked into the room

"Yeah. Josh's ribs are a bit sore though" I informed her "should we be worried?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "It's a sign they're still healing though. Tell him to take it easy. I'm heading to Angelo's for food. Do you want me to bring you and Josh a pizza back?"

"Please. And some ice cream" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Okay. I won't be long" she informed me, grabbing her car keys and her purse "see you soon"

"Bye" I stated, watching her as she walked out of the front door, shutting it behind her

JOSH'S POV:

"Hannah's gone to Angelo's" Evie informed me as she sat on the edge of her bed, handing me the painkillers and glass of water "she's bringing us some food back too"

"Good" I replied "I'm hungry"

"Me too" she admitted as I placed the glass of water onto the bedside table "but I think we should do something more to work up our appetites"

"You do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah" she replied, moving herself so she was straddling me "what do you say?"

Smiling at her warmly, I cupped her cheek in my hand and pressed my lips against hers, moving her backwards towards the bedsheets…

EVIE'S POV:

"Evie, Josh, dinner!" Hannah shouted as Josh and I redressed

"Just in time" Josh chuckled as he pulled his t-shit back over his head

Smirking at him, I finished fastening up my one-piece and made my way out of my room, him following me, the two of us finding Hannah, Denny and Casey in the kitchen…

"I picked up these two on the way" Hannah informed me, motioning to Denny and Casey

"Nice of Denny to remember she lives here" I chuckled as we sat down, Denny sticking her tongue out at me in response

"Now, now, children" Hannah sighed as she placed plates in front of us all, everyone helping themselves

As everyone made their way to bed later that evening, I walked into the kitchen to organise myself a drink, finding Denny waiting for the kettle to boil…

"Hey" I greeted her as I moved to stand next to her, both of us leaning against the worktop

"Hey" she mirrored "it feels as though we've not spoken in ages"

"It's because we haven't" I replied "we've both been so busy"

"Yeah" she stated "so, you and Josh, eh?"

I smiled as she nudged me playfully… "I'm happy, really happy, actually"

"Good" she replied "you know I'm here for you if you ever need to chat, right?"

"We slept together" I informed her as she moved across to the fridge

"When?" she questioned, turning to face me as she pulled the milk out and shut the door

"A couple of weeks ago" I replied "we'd just been on our first date and we got caught in the rainstorm. It just happened…"

"Sounds like something out of a romance novel" she chuckled, pouring milk into both hers and Casey's cups

"It was" I admitted as I recalled the day "it was perfect"

"Are you falling for him?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He's falling for me too"

"Just be careful, okay?" she asked "I don't want you getting your heart broken"

"Same goes for you" I replied as she placed the milk back in the fridge

Smiling at me warmly, she hugged me tightly before picking up the mugs… "I'll see you in the morning. Night"

"Night" I mirrored

**Welcome to Denny, who we're going to be seeing a lot more of, FYI. What do you guys think? Do you think Josh and Evie are moving too quickly?**


	22. Chapter 22

JOSH'S POV:

After school that afternoon I made my way back to the caravan park to get changed and head to the gym when I saw Andy's car was pulled up outside. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I reached the van and went to pull the door open, finding it locked. Sighing, I pulled my key from my pocket and stepped inside, quickly changing before leaving once again…

EVIE'S POV:

Oscar and I made our way into the gym later that afternoon and I saw Josh stood behind the desk. Moving over as Oscar threw his bag into one of the lockers and started to warm up, I drummed my fingers on the counter…

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked up, a smile gracing his face

"I thought coming to the gym with my brother would be a good excuse to see my boyfriend" I informed him

"You're here to work out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Is that so hard to believe?" I inquired

"Yes!" Oscar called, smirking at me as I turned and glared at him as he made his way to the weights

"Okay, but you're gonna have to wait till Casey's back from his session" he informed me "as you're not a member and I don't know how to sign you up"

"Okay" I replied "so, any news from Andy?"

"His car's back, but as for him, I have no idea" he admitted, shrugging his shoulders

I smiled at him sympathetically… "He's probably catching up with Hannah or something"

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way through the caravan park as evening was drawing in and stopped in my tracks as I saw Andy having an intense conversation with someone I'd never seen before. Shoving a package into his hands, the guy who'd been talking to climbed into his car and drove off. Moving out of sight as he drove past me and out of the park, I made my way to the van…

"Care to tell me what that was about?" I asked as I walked in, finding Andy stuffing the package into his bag

"Nope" he replied

"You're really not gonna tell me?" I questioned

"Nope, I'm really not" he informed me "because I don't want you getting involved"

"I already am involved" I proclaimed "I'm covering your shifts at the gym whilst you're out doing whatever you're doing. I'm fed up of lying"

"Don't think of it as lying then. Think of it as more twisting the truth" he replied

"No, not anymore" I informed him "I'm done"

"What do you mean you're done?" he inquired

"I mean I'm done. I'm done covering for you and I'm done clearing up the mess" I replied "I'm gonna stay at Evie's tonight"

EVIE'S POV:

Hannah and I had just finished clearing up after dinner when a knock at the front door sounded. Setting the drink I'd just organised myself down on the kitchen table, I made my way into the hallway and opened the door to Josh, moving the slide across to let him in…

"Sorry for just turning up" he sighed "do you think I can stay here tonight?"

"Course" I replied "I take it the chat with Andy didn't go so well?"

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Everything okay out here?" Hannah inquired

"Yeah" I informed her "you don't mind if Josh stays tonight, do you?"

"Course not" she replied "Josh, have you heard from Andy? I've been trying to get a hold of him for days?"

"No, sorry" he admitted, smiling at her weakly

"Go through, I'll be there in a minute" I informed him

JOSH'S POV:

"He was involved in this tense looking chat with a guy I'd never seen before, and before he left he shoved something into his hands and then when I walked in the caravan, he was hiding it in his bag" I informed Evie "I'm done covering for him if he won't tell me what he's up to"

"Have you ever thought maybe he's doing what he's doing to keep you safe?" she asked

"Since when were you a fan of my brother's?" I questioned

"I'm not, but maybe that's what he's doing, Josh" she replied "you need to think of all the possibilities before you go throwing in the towel"

"You're right" I sighed

"I always am" she chuckled, leaning up and pressing her lips against mine

**Andy's back in the Bay and is hiding something from Josh, but what?**


	23. Chapter 23

JOSH'S POV:

I'd been tossing and turning for most of the night, and at 6am that morning, I climbed out of Evie's bed and quietly re-dressed, brushing my lips against her forehead before leaving the house, shutting the front door behind me…

As I reached the caravan park, I saw Mr. Stewart walking towards the van. Sighing, I reached it just before him…

"I hear that brother of yours is back?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah he is" I replied "what's happened now?"

"There was a bit of a set-to going on here last night so I hear, and I wanna talk to him about it" he informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I opened the van door and made my way inside, stopping in my tracks as I saw Andy lying in a pool of his own blood…

"Is he there?" Mr. Stewart asked as he stood in the doorway

Bending down, I pressed my fingers against his neck, listening for a heartbeat, swallowing as I couldn't find one…

"Josh?" Mr. Stewart questioned

"I've got to go" I informed him, hurrying past him and out of the van, stopping in my tracks as I vomited

"What's going on?" Mr. Stewart inquired as he followed me, placing his hand on my back

"Andy's in there…" I gasped, breathing in lung-full's of air "but he's not breathing"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance, hurrying over to the van, making his way inside…

EVIE'S POV:

Later that morning, Hannah and I arrived back at the farm after doing the grocery shop. Climbing out of the car, I smiled as I saw Josh sat on the porch. Motioning to where he was, I made my way up the steps and over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder… "Hey, you"

"Hey" he greeted me, smiling at me weakly

"What's going on?" I questioned "I thought I was seeing you later?"

"I had to get away from the Bay, from the caravan park" he informed me

"Why? Did you and Andy have another argument?" I inquired

"I thought you didn't know where Andy was?" Hannah asked as she made her way up the steps with a handful of shopping bags

"I lied" he admitted "because he's been involved in some dodgy stuff. And now I think he's dead"

"What?" Hannah and I inquired in unison

"I got back to the van this morning and found him lying there in a pool of his own blood. I checked his pulse and he wasn't breathing. I ran off before Mr. Stewart could tell me to stop" he explained

"I'm gonna call the hospital, see if he's been admitted" Hannah informed us, hurrying into the house

"Josh…" I spoke

"You don't have to say anything" he informed me

Swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw the tears build in his eyes, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, my heart breaking as he began to sob, Hannah's footsteps pulling us apart….

"I've just spoken to Nate" she admitted "and it's not good news. Andy was admitted and as hard as they tried to save him, they couldn't"

"My brother's… Dead?" Josh questioned

"I'm so sorry, Josh" she replied

I stared at Josh as he comprehended what Hannah had just told us before standing up from his seat and walking away…

"Josh, where are you going?" I inquired

"To the hospital" he informed me

"We'll all go" I replied "come back, please"

Turning back, he made his way towards Hannah's car and climbed in, Hannah and I glancing at each other as we made our way to the car too…

**RIP, Andy. Bet you weren't expecting that now, were you?**


	24. Chapter 24

EVIE'S POV:

Josh, Hannah and I made our way out of the elevator and to the hospital floor we needed to be on, Nate greeting us as we arrived…

"Josh, can you come with me?" he asked

"Why?" Josh questioned

"We need you to identify Andy's body for us, for the records" he informed him

"I already know that it's him. I found him. There, that's my identification" he replied

"Josh, we really do need it on record…" Nate sighed

"How about someone else does it? Hannah, or me, maybe?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay" Nate replied "Hannah, could you?"

She glanced at me and I looked at her pleadingly before motioning to Josh, watching as she exhaled a breath and nodded her head, signalling yes…

"I'll do it" she informed Nate

"Let's sit down" I suggested, pushing Josh gently to some chairs in the corner

JOSH'S POV:

Hannah returned ten minutes later and sat down, burying her head in her hands…

"Hannah?" Evie questioned

"I'm fine" she replied, inhaling and exhaling a breath as she turned to face us

"You don't have to lie" I informed her "you can tell us you're not fine, because it's obvious you're not"

She smiled at me weakly… "We need to wait for Nate. He needs us to fill out some forms"

"Shall I go and get us a drink?" Evie asked

I turned to her and smiled at her, nodding my head, signalling yes…

"I'll be back in a few minutes" she informed us

EVIE'S POV:

As I reached the canteen, I stopped in my tracks and leant back against the wall, trying to compose myself, everything brimming to the surface. I'd only ever had to comfort family before, never a boyfriend, never someone who meant as much to me as Josh did, and I didn't have the first clue on where to start…

"Are you okay, love?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"I'm fine, thank you" I replied, smiling at the woman as I snapped from my trance

Reciprocating my smile, she made her way back down the corridor, disappearing out of sight. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way into the canteen…

JOSH'S POV:

Hannah, Evie and I arrived back at the farm an hour-and-a-half later, finding Denny, Casey and Oscar sat in the living room…

"We heard" Denny informed us "we're so sorry, Josh"

"I know you didn't like him that much, so you don't have to be sorry" I replied

"Are you okay?" Casey questioned "sorry, stupid question"

I smiled at him weakly as Oscar walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder…

"Do you want some food, Josh?" Evie inquired as she made her way through to the kitchen

"I'm not that hungry" I admitted, smiling at her weakly

"You've not had anything all day" she sighed

"I just want to sleep" I informed her

"Okay" she replied, entwining her hand with mine, leading me from the room

EVIE'S POV:

I detangled myself from Josh's embrace once I was sure he was asleep and left the room, sitting down at the kitchen table, sighing heavily as I did so…

"What a day, eh?" Denny questioned as she sat down opposite me

"You could say that" I replied, running my hands over my face "what do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"How do I help Josh? How do I comfort him?" I questioned "I've never done it before…"

"You comforted your Dad and Oscar when your Mum died, right?" she inquired

"Yeah, but that's not the same…" I replied

"Why isn't it? You just do the same thing" she informed me "be there for Josh and let him know that, that's all you can do"

I smiled at her warmly as we heard footsteps, Hannah making her way into the room…

"You okay, you two?" she inquired as she flicked the kettle on

"Yeah, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not too bad. Just in shock, I think" she admitted

"He was a big part of your life, you're bound to be" I replied

"How's Josh doing?" she inquired

"Okay I think. He's asleep, and when he wakes I'll try and get him to eat something" I informed her

"Don't push him. He'll do it when he's ready" she assured me, smiling at me warmly

**Things are a bit tense up at the farmhouse. Will things get easier?**


	25. Chapter 25

JOSH'S POV:

I woke up later that evening, my stomach rumbling as I did so. Reaching for my phone which I'd left on the bedside table beside me, seeing that it was 11:30pm. Seeing Evie was asleep beside me, I gently climbed out of bed and made my way into the kitchen...

Smiling as I opened the fridge door, I saw a sandwich covered up and a note on the top in Evie's handwriting with my name on it. Taking it, I un-covered it and sat down at the kitchen table, sighing heavily as I took a bite…

EVIE'S POV:

I turned over in bed and reached out for Josh, opening an eye as my hand hit the cold mattress. Glancing at the time on my beside table clock, seeing it was almost 1pm, I climbed from the bed and made my way into the kitchen, glancing to the living room, seeing he was asleep on the sofa, the TV on…

"Hey" I whispered as I gently shook him awake

"Oh, hey" he greeted me, smiling at me weakly as he stretched

"What you doing out here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I was hungry, so got the sandwich you made, thank you, by the way" he replied "and then decided to watch some TV and fell asleep"

"Well how about we go back to bed then?" I suggested, holding my hands out to him as I stood up

"Evie…" he sighed

"What's wrong?" I inquired

"What happens now?" he questioned

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Andy's gone; he's dead. I don't have a job so how am I meant to pay for rent at the van? I'm gonna have to ditch school, get myself something full-time" he informed me

"But you don't wanna ditch school, so we'll think of something" I assured him

"Like what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he stood up "I can't exactly move in here, can I?"

"Who says not?" I questioned "we've done it before, and we can do it again"

"Evie, living together, really?" he asked "full-time? It's not something that can be decided on a whim, and there are other people to consider too"

"Oscar, Hannah and Denny will be fine with it, I'm sure" I replied

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll talk to Casey in the morning, see if he can help me sort something" he informed me

"Okay" I stated, smiling at him weakly "I'll see you in there in a minute or two?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, brushing his lips against my cheek before I left the room…

**Josh seems to be okay, but do you think Evie was a bit too hasty saying that he could move into the farmhouse with her and her family?**


	26. Chapter 26

EVIE'S POV:

By the time I woke up that morning, Josh was gone. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face and climbed out of bed, mentally kicking myself continuously as I walked into the kitchen…

"Morning" Hannah greeted me "how you feeling this morning?"

"Morning" I mirrored, grabbing the juice from the fridge "and not great. I did something stupid last night…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to her

"As long as you promise not to judge me?" I inquired

"I promise" she replied "what happened?"

"I suggested Josh moved in here" I admitted

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Evie, are you crazy? You've only been dating a few months!"

"What happened to not judging me?" I questioned

"I'm sorry, but Evie, come on" she sighed "you can't be serious"

"If what had happened to Andy had happened to Josh, tell me you wouldn't do the same thing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's different" she replied

"Why is it?" I asked "because I'm younger, more naïve, more vulnerable?"

"Yes, yes and yes" she informed me "Josh staying over when he wants to is fine, but moving in here, it's a no, I'm sorry"

"He said no anyway, and told me he was gonna talk to Casey so you don't have to worry" I admitted

JOSH'S POV:

"So what are you gonna do about rent for the van and that?" Casey asked as we met up that morning, taking a seat at a table in the diner

"I have no idea" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Well here's a suggestion, why don't you come and stay with me?" he inquired "Brax and Ricky have moved into the flat, so there's a room going spare. What do you say?"

"What would everyone else say?" I questioned

"It doesn't matter" he assured me "you're my brother and you need somewhere to stay"

"I suppose it's better than moving in at the farm" I admitted

"What?!" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Evie asked me to move in full-time last night" I informed him "I know she had my best interests at heart, but we've only been dating a few months. I don't wanna ruin it"

"You said no then, I take it?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And hurt her feelings in the process"

"Not good" he replied, chuckling softly as Irene brought over our orders

"I know. So what do I do?" I questioned

EVIE'S POV:

I arrived in the locker room a little while later to find Josh stood at his locker. Making my way to mine, I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye…

"Hey" he greeted me as he shut his locker door, moving across the room to me

"Hey" I mirrored "you left early this morning?"

"I wanted to catch Casey before work" he informed me

"And did you?" I questioned as I began to organise my books

"Yeah" he replied "and I'm moving in there, seeing as though there's a spare room now Brax and Ricky have moved into the flat"

"Well I'm glad you'll have a roof over your head. Will you need help moving your things?" I inquired as I shut my locker and turned to him

"Thanks but no thanks. Case said he'd do it on his lunch hour" he informed me

I smiled at him weakly… "I'm sorry"

"What for?" he inquired

"Suggesting you moved in at the farm last night. It was a ridiculous idea" I sighed

"No it wasn't" he replied "you were doing what you thought was best and being kind and generous as always, but you understand why I said no, don't you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You were right, and so was Hannah. It's far too soon"

"We'll still have sleepovers to look forward to though" he informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head in agreement… "I hope that means me at your new place too?"

"Casey told me to make myself at home, so yeah" he replied, pressing his lips against mine

**After a chat with Hannah, Evie can see that asking Josh to move in was way too soon, and after a chat with Casey, Josh is moving in at the Braxton's… **


	27. Chapter 27

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I made our way back to the Braxton house after school that afternoon, having pre-arranged for me to help him unpack and then have pizza with Casey and Denny. Having being to get Casey's keys from the gym, we walked up the path and made our way into the house…

"What the?" Kyle proclaimed "what're you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Josh lives here now" I informed him and Phoebe

"Since when?" Phoebe inquired, raising an eyebrow at us

"This morning. Casey said I could move in" Josh admitted "told me I could have Brax and Ricky's old room"

"I'm sorry but no, this isn't happening" Phoebe informed us

"Yeah, it is" I replied "so we're gonna go and unpack his things"

"Wait a minute…" Kyle sighed as Josh and I went to make our way through to the bedroom

"What?" I inquired

"I think we need to talk to Casey first" he informed me

"What is there to talk about? Casey has said Josh can move in, so that's what's happening" I replied "come on, Josh…"

JOSH'S POV:

A knock on the door sounded just as Evie and I finished unpacking my things. Moving over to it as Evie sat down on the bed, I opened it to Casey…

"How're things going in here?" he asked

"All good I think" I replied

"Good, so you're both ready to get pizza then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at us

"As long as Phoebe and Kyle aren't out there" I sighed "we don't want another set to"

"What?!" he asked

"We interrupted them when we walked in after school, and let's just say they're not happy about the fact that I've moved in" I explained

"I'll sort it, don't worry" he assured me, smiling at me warmly "shall we eat?"

EVIE'S POV:

"Evie, are you almost ready to go?" Denny questioned

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at her warmly as I turned to face her

"I'll meet you at the car then" she informed me, she and Casey making their way out of the house

"Thanks for everything today" Josh sighed as we made our way to the front door

"You're welcome" I replied "are you sure everything's gonna be okay here?"

"Casey said it will be, so I guess I've gotta trust him, haven't I?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He's your brother, and his opinion is the only one that matters, so ignore anything Kyle and Phoebe say, okay?"

"Okay" he replied, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his smile, I kissed him gently… "I better go. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, and as I looked back over my shoulder as I made my way to Denny's car, he was watching me walk away…

**Thought I'd go with the show and have Kyle and Phoebe not be happy about Casey moving Josh in with this too. What next?**


	28. Chapter 28

EVIE'S POV:

"Has Josh started to make funeral arrangements yet?" Hannah asked me the next morning as we sat at the kitchen table together eating breakfast

"I don't think so" I admitted "how come?"

"Don't you think he should?" she questioned "it'll help him to start his grieving process"

"I think he's just trying to come to terms with the fact that he'll never see his older brother again" I informed her

"Evie, I know you care about him, but maybe you should broach the subject with him? It'd help him, and if he wants, I can organise things…" she stated

"I'll see how he is" I replied, smiling at her warmly before standing up, placing my bowl in the sink "it's still okay for Josh to stay tonight, isn't it?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "See you both tonight"

"See you tonight" I mirrored, grabbing my school bag before heading out of the front door

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Evie questioned as she walked into the gym where I'd asked her to meet me, having helped Casey open up

"Yeah" I replied, moving to the locker room to grab my school bag "see you, Casey"

"Bye" he called from the office, my hand entwining with Evie's as we made our way out of the gym

EVIE'S POV:

"What's the matter? You've been quiet the whole walk to school…" Josh questioned

"Hannah asked me something, and I'm just wondering if I should ask you or not" I admitted

"You won't know until you try…" he replied, smiling at me as I looked up at him

"Okay" I sighed, inhaling and exhaling a breath "have you thought about Andy's funeral yet?"

I watched Josh intently, seeing him swallow a lump in his throat… "Just forget I said anything"

"No" he stated "it's about time I started thinking about that"

"Even though you don't want to?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Even though I don't want to" he mirrored "but I have to"

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere" I informed him, smiling at him warmly

"I know, thank you" he replied, pressing his lips to mine

**So Andy's funeral has been mentioned; how do you think that'll go?**


	29. Chapter 29

JOSH'S POV:

"Well I guess that's that then" I sighed as I flopped back down onto the sofa after seeing the funeral director out of the front door

"You okay?" Evie asked as she sat down next to me

"Not really" I admitted "but I will be"

Evie smiled at me sympathetically as I turned to look at her and moved closer to me, resting her forehead against mine…

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I mirrored

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way back to the farmhouse a little while later and made my way to the freezer, settling down on the sofa with a tub of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and switched on the television…

"Oh no…" Denny chuckled as she walked into the room a few minutes later

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"The ice cream's out. What's happened?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied "I'm just a bit, y'know, blah"

"How come?" she inquired

"I was with Josh whilst he organised Andy's funeral" I informed her

"Sorry, I didn't know" she admitted, smiling at me apologetically

"It's fine" I assured her "I'm just worried about him, that's all"

"Is he not doing very well?" she questioned

"I don't know" I replied "one minute he seems to be doing okay and the next minute he's really down. I just don't know what to do"

Denny smiled at me weakly and came to sit down next to me… "Just be there for him. It's all you can do"

"I'm just worried he's going to end up pushing me away" I admitted

"Well if he does, he does, there's nothing you can do" she replied "only be there for him no matter what"

JOSH'S POV:

Andy's funeral was over, and as expected, not many people had shown up. There had been me, Evie, Casey, Denny, Hannah, Brax and Ricky. After the service, everyone else apart from myself and Evie had gone back to the Braxton house, the two of us deciding to go for a walk on the beach…

"Josh" I heard Maddy's voice call as we walked across the sand hand-in-hand

Stopping, I turned to face her… "Hi"

"Hi. How are you?" she questioned

"I'm okay, thanks" I replied

"I know you and Andy didn't always get on but he was still your brother…" she stated

"I'm doing okay, honestly" I assured her

"Okay" she replied "well you know where I am if you need a chat. Take care, yeah?"

"You too" I stated, turning back to Evie as Maddy walked away

"Let's get back to the house, yeah?" Evie suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both of us making our way back up the beach…

**Maddy's back – do you think she may try and come between Josh and Evie?**


	30. Chapter 30

JOSH'S POV:

I was scared. After picking up Andy's things from the funeral director's, I searched through his phone and saw messages from the dealers he was working for, or with, I didn't know, telling him that I'd pay…

EVIE'S POV:

I knocked on the front door of the Braxton house later that afternoon, sighing as there was no answer…

"Josh, it's me, again" I informed him as I got his voicemail for the fifth time that afternoon "call me when you get this please, I'm worried"

As I walked down the driveway and down the path I bumped into Brax and Ricky…

"What's the matter, Eve?" Ricky asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid" I replied "I'll see you later…"

"Wait!" Brax called as I began to walk away "Josh said he was meeting you"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I admitted

"He's not shown?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "And I've called him and left him a voicemail, but I'm worried, Brax"

"Okay" he replied "you go back to the house with Ricky and I'll go and look for him"

"Come on, Eve" Ricky stated, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, leading me back to the house

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way to the counter to pay my bill in the diner when I heard footsteps. Turning my head, I saw Brax…

"Evie's been looking for you" he informed me "she's worried sick"

"Yeah, and so am I" I admitted

"What about?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Handing the waitress my money, I waited for my change and shoved my wallet into my pocket, pulling Andy's mobile out in the process, reaching the text message that said I'd pay, handing it to Brax…

"What do I do?" I asked

"You lie low, and let me handle it" he informed me

"I can't let you sort this for me. It's my mess" I replied

"What would you rather? Me handle it? Or get yourself hurt?" he inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat... "Thank you"

"Just go back to the house. Evie and Ricky are there and wait till I get back" he informed me

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned

"I'm gonna sort this mess" he replied, disappearing out of the diner without another word

EVIE'S POV:

The front door opened and mine and Ricky's heads turned, seeing Josh make his way inside. Hurrying over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly…

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he buried his head into the crook of my neck

"I was so worried" I admitted

"Where's Brax?" Ricky questioned as we pulled apart

I watched Josh, seeing him swallow a lump in his throat…

"Josh?" I inquired

"He's gone to deal with Andy's dealers" he informed us

"What?!" Ricky questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"They text him after they killed him telling him that I was gonna be the one to pay" he explained "Brax wouldn't take no for an answer…"

"Sounds like Brax to me" she sighed, running her hands over her face "well, I guess for now, we just sit tight"

"Are we okay to go to my room?" Josh inquired

Ricky nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'll make some food"

"Thanks" he replied, entwining his hand with mine as he led me through

JOSH'S POV:

I shut the door behind me as Evie and I walked into my bedroom and ran my hands over my face… "I shouldn't have let Brax go off on his own"

"He's more than capable of handling these guys" Evie assured me

"They killed Andy. What if they kill Brax? I couldn't live with that on my conscience" I admitted

"They're not gonna kill him" she informed me "Brax will get this sorted, trust me"

"I wish I could" I replied, sighing heavily "Evie…"

"Yeah?" she questioned as she looked through my CD's

"I think you should go" I admitted

"What?" she inquired, turning to face me

"You don't deserve to be a part of this mess, so until it's sorted, I think you should go" I explained

"I'm not going anywhere, Josh" she informed me, turning back to the CD's

"Please, Evie, just so I know you're not in danger" I begged "I love you, and I don't want you getting hurt"

EVIE'S POV:

"_Please, Evie, just so I know you're not in danger. I love you, and I don't want you getting hurt"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and set the CD I'd been looking at down and turned to him… "What about you? What if Brax gets this sorted and you're still in danger?"

"Then we stay apart until we know it's 100% sorted" he informed me

"So that means I can't see you for God knows how long?" I questioned

"It's the best thing for everyone involved, Evie" he admitted

"Is it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "because it doesn't seem like it to me"

"Evie, please" he sighed "I love you and I want to protect you, so please, just go"

"Okay" I replied. Moving past him to his bedroom door, I opened it and shut it behind me, not looking back…

"Eve, where are you going?" Ricky inquired as I reached the living room

"Home" I informed her

"What happened? Did you and Josh have a row?" she questioned

"Not as such" I replied "he just wants me to go so I can be safe"

"Eve, wait!" she proclaimed. Ignoring her calls, I made my way out of the front door…

**Oh dear, oh dear. Has Josh done the right thing? And will Brax be okay?**


	31. Chapter 31

JOSH'S POV:

"Josh, there's food out here if you want it" Ricky informed me

Moving from my bed, I made my out of the bedroom and through into the kitchen, seeing her looking at me intently… "Don't start"

"What were you thinking, Josh?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I was doing what was best. Have you heard from Brax yet?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "What was best for who? For you, or for Evie?"

"For us both" I replied "if she got hurt, I couldn't live with myself, and this way, knowing she's safe puts my mind at ease"

"You don't know she's safe though, do you?" she asked "these guys Andy was in with could've known about you and Evie for weeks. What if they get to her?"

"Stop!" I proclaimed "just stop! I've done what's best and that's what matters"

"What's all the noise about?" Brax's voice questioned as the front door opened

"You're okay?" I asked, turning to face him

"Yeah. Paid the guys off; told them if we ever saw them again I'd go to the police with the message they sent to Andy's mobile threatening you" he informed me "where's Evie?"

"Genius here decided to end things" Ricky replied

"I didn't end things. I just said she needed to stay away until things were sorted" I informed him "and now they are, I'm gonna go and see her"

"You think she'll just take you back like that?" Ricky questioned

"What?" I inquired

"Josh, you hurt her. You pushed her away when all she wanted to do was be there for you. I don't think she's gonna forgive you that easily" she admitted

I swallowed a lump in my throat and sighed heavily, running my hands over my face…

EVIE'S POV:

"Here we are" Hannah stated, handing me a hot chocolate complete with marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked as I set it down on the coffee table

"It's better than sulking over a tub of chocolate ice cream, isn't it?" she questioned

"I suppose so" I replied, sighing heavily "what am I meant to do, Hannah?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked

"I want to be there for him" I informed her "but he won't let me. And it hurts that he won't let me be. I understand that he wants to keep me safe, but he just pushed me away…"

She sighed and entwined my hand with hers… "You love him, right?"

"Yeah" I replied

"Then you forgive him for what he did, even if you don't really understand it" she informed me "be happy, Evie, you deserve that"

"What if those guys have hurt Brax?" I questioned "Josh won't be able to forgive himself if they have"

As she was about to reply, my phone sounded, signalling I had a text. Picking it up from the coffee table, I smiled, seeing it was Josh… "It's Josh"

"What does he say?" she asked

"Brax is back and he wants to meet me" I informed her "can I go?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "See you later"

"Bye" I replied, grabbing my handbag before heading out of the house

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I had arranged to meet on the pier, and as I heard footsteps making their way towards me, I turned and saw her, smiling at her warmly as she reached me… "Hey"

"Hey" she mirrored

"Evie, I'm sorry" I admitted

"I know" she replied, smiling at me warmly "so Brax is okay, yeah?"

"Yeah, he's fine" I informed her "he's paid the guys Andy was dealing with off and said that if they show their faces again he'll go to the police with the text on Andy's phone threatening me"

"I'm just glad it's all over" she admitted "and let's just forget about earlier, please"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I just want to start anew"

"Okay" I replied, smiling at her warmly as she moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest

**So Brax has sorted Andy's dealers, and Josh and Evie are back on track. What next, I wonder?**


	32. Chapter 32

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I walked into the diner that Saturday morning, finding Maddy stood behind the counter, apron tied around her waist…

"What can I get you?" she questioned

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Helping Roo out" she informed him "so what can I get you?"

"Two coffees and a muffin please" I informed her

"Okay" she replied "take a seat and I'll bring them over"

Josh and I sat down at a table and Maddy brought us our order a couple of minutes later, and as she gently brushed her hand against his arm as she made her way back to the counter, I couldn't help but roll my eyes…

"What was that for?" Josh questioned

"She's so brazen" I sighed, stirring the sugar I'd just poured into my coffee

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Brushing her hand against your arm, her not so subtle glances, you must've noticed?" I asked

He shook his head, signalling no… "It's probably your mind playing tricks on you"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid, Josh" I proclaimed "I'm not imagining the fact that she's trying to rile me up"

"Maybe we should've got these to go" he replied

"Yeah, maybe" I stated, taking a sip of my coffee, glancing over to Maddy who was watching us

JOSH'S POV:

Half-an-hour or so later, I made my way to the counter to pay the bill, waiting for someone to come and serve me, Maddy being the one to do so…

"Everything okay between you and Evie?" she asked as she took my money from me

"Everything's fine, thanks. Why do you ask?" I inquired

"I heard your disagreement" she informed me "I was just checking you were okay"

"I'm fine, thanks" I replied "and me and Evie are, just so you know"

She smiled at me falsely and handed me my change… "Have a nice day"

"Thanks" I stated, putting my wallet back into my pocket, making my way back to Evie

EVIE'S POV:

"I think you might have been right…" Josh admitted as we walked along the beach

"Might have been?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay, you were" he replied "I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"It's okay" I assured him, smiling at him warmly "I just want you to be aware…"

"And now I am" he informed me "and just so you know, Maddy and me, that's done and dusted"

"I just wish she knew that" I admitted smiling at him weakly

"You've got nothing to worry about" he assured me

Feeling the smile on my face widen, I moved closer to him and kissed him softly… "That's what I needed to hear"

**Do you think Evie and Josh do have something to be worried about r.e. Maddy? Do you think she'll try it on?**


	33. Chapter 33

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way into the diner the next morning when I felt a bump against my hip. Turning, I saw Maddy stood next to me… "Hey"

"Hey" she greeted me "what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't know" I replied "probably a pizza and movie with Evie, why?"

"Sasha's having a party" she informed me "you guys should come"

"It's not a party!" Sasha sighed "it's just a few friends having pizza, drinks and a movie night. You and Evie are more than welcome"

"It sounds fun" I admitted "I'll see what Evie's doing and text you later, okay?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, making her way back behind the counter…

"Maybe see you there then…" Maddy informed me, making her way out of the diner

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen and moved to the fridge, pouring myself a glass of orange juice…

"You look terrible" Hannah proclaimed as I turned to face her as she sat at the kitchen table

"Thanks" I replied "I feel it too…"

"Do you have a fever?" she asked, moving across to me, pressing the back of her hand against my head "yeah, you do. Right, come on, Missy, sofa day for you"

"But…" I sighed

"No buts" she replied "sofa, remote, blanket. Anything else you need?"

"Chocolate?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat me down on the sofa

Shaking her head at me, she moved to the fridge and pulled a bar from my stash and handed it to me…

"I'm gonna pop to the Bay and then to Yabbie Creek, do you want anything?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "Thanks though"

"You're welcome" she replied "and make sure you rest"

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived at the farmhouse, knocking at the front door. A minute or two later, Evie opened the door and moved the slide across, making her way into the living room…

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I followed her in

"I'm sick" she informed me, sighing heavily "so don't come too close…"

"I think I can handle a few germs" I replied, leaning forwards and pressing my lips against her cheek "I guess Sasha's is out of the question then?"

"What?" she inquired

"Sasha's having some people over for pizza and a movie night" I explained "I was hoping you'd come with me"

"Sorry" she replied, smiling at me apologetically "I'm sure you'll have fun though"

"I doubt it. Maddy's going. I may need to take some armour" I chuckled

"Y'know what, I think I will come actually" she admitted

"No, you're sick" I replied "you need to rest. It'll be fine, I promise"

"You know it's not you I don't trust and that it's her, right?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm gonna get off and let you rest. Call you later?"

"Can you stay till Hannah gets back?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"How can I say no to those puppy dog eyes?" I inquired

She smiled at me warmly and I moved closer to her, pulling her into me…

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I were snuggled under my doona that he'd brought through from my bedroom after complaining of being cold when Hannah walked into the room, smiling at us both… "Hi"

"Hi" we mirrored in unison

"Not afraid of catching Evie's germs then, Josh?" she questioned

He shook his head, signalling no… "I better be going"

"You can stay for dinner if you want?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I've got some stuff to do and then a party to go to" he informed her

"Another time then" she replied as she began to unpack the groceries "have fun"

"Thanks" he stated as I followed him out of the room and into the hallway

"Have fun tonight" I sighed as I leant against the front door as he opened it

"You too" he replied, moving some stray hair back from my face, tucking it behind my ear

"Movies, chocolate and my doona, it'd be great if I didn't feel so rubbish" I admitted

He smiled at me sympathetically and kissed me softly… "I'll call you later"

"Okay" I replied, watching him as he turned and made his way back down the driveway

**What will happen at Sasha's "party" then?**


	34. Chapter 34

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived at Sasha's that evening, Maddy making her way over to me as I walked in the door…

"No Evie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"She's sick" I informed her, setting the drinks I'd brought with me down on the worktop

"That's a shame" she replied "now hurry up and get a drink, we're about to watch a film"

Watching her as she moved into the living room, I sighed and shook my head, grabbing myself a juice before making my way into the living room, taking a seat on the other side of Matt…

As the night was coming to an end and the credits on the last film we were watching rolled, Maddy stood up and began to walk, falling to the floor, laughing as she did so…

"Is she drunk?" Sasha questioned as Matt and I helped her to her feet

"Yep" Matt informed her

"Roo's gonna flip" she sighed, running her hands through her hair

"Chill out, Sash" Maddy chuckled "we're all having a bit of fun"

"I specifically said no alcohol, Maddy" Sasha replied "or did you just happen to forget that?"

"I happened to forget" she admitted, resting her head on my shoulder as she spoke

"Should we get her home?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll do it" I informed him, taking her weight from him "see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye" he and Sasha replied in unison

Maddy and I arrived back at hers ten minutes later, reaching the back door that led into the kitchen…

"You always look after me" she sighed as I glanced inside

"Are you okay to walk from here?" I questioned "I should be going…"

She pulled away from me and nodded her head, signalling yes. Watching her as she made her way inside, she reached the breakfast bar and grabbed onto it. Sighing heavily, I took hold of her waist…

"Let's get you upstairs" I sighed, guiding her through the house and up to her room

Reaching her room, I helped her in and laid her down on her bed… "Night, Maddy"

"Are you not gonna help me?" she inquired as she began to unbutton her blouse

"No, no I'm not" I informed her

Feeling her hand pulling me back as I went to walk away, her lips were on mine before I could do anything. Pushing her away, I wiped my lips and hurried from the room, leaving the house…

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Roo asked as I bumped into her in the kitchen

"I just brought Maddy home" I informed her "she decided to sneak alcohol into Sasha's party"

"Is she okay?" she questioned

"She's fine" I replied "just needs to sleep it off. Night"

"Night" she mirrored, shutting the back door behind me as I stepped outside

EVIE'S POV:

Turning over in my bed later that evening, I saw Josh removing his t-shirt before climbing into bed next to me… "How did you get in?"

"I got here just as Hannah was about to lock up" he informed me as I moved closer to him

"How was the party?" she questioned

"Not as good as it would've been if you had of been there" he replied

"Smooth talker" I chuckled, drawing patterns on his bare chest with my fingertips "how was Maddy?"

"Drunk" he admitted, sighing heavily "she decided to sneak alcohol in"

"Is she okay now?" I inquired

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needs to sleep it off" he replied

Looking up at him, I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "Night"

"Night" he mirrored

**Will Josh tell Evie about the kiss, or will he keep it a secret?**


	35. Chapter 35

JOSH'S POV:

I was awake before Evie the next morning, have been up most of the night thinking about what I was going to do about the Maddy situation. Lifting my head as I sat at the kitchen table as Evie walked into the room, she smiled at me warmly…

"You're up early?" she questioned

"Couldn't sleep" I admitted "how're you feeling this morning?"

"Better" she replied "actually fancy a walk on the beach and breakfast at the diner"

"Is that my cue to get dressed and treat you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Got it in one" she informed me, smiling at me warmly

Chuckling softly, I stood up and set my mug down in the sink and kissed her softly… "Give me ten"

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I were walking along the beach hand-in-hand when we heard Maddy shouting his name. Turning, we saw her making our way towards us…

"Hey" she greeted us as she reached us "Josh, can we talk?"

Glancing at him, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed me some money…

"Why don't you go and order for us?" he suggested "I'll be up in a minute"

"Okay" I replied, glancing between them both as I took the money from him

Smiling at me warmly, he kissed me softly and I made my way up the beach, watching them as I walked…

JOSH'S POV:

"What do you want?" I questioned

"Last night, I'm so sorry" she proclaimed

"Don't!" I sighed, holding up my hand to stop her talking

"You haven't told Evie, have you?" she asked

"No, but only to spare her feelings" I informed her "she was already feeling insecure so she doesn't need to know that you tried it on last night"

"Josh, I was drunk" she admitted "you know I was"

"Why did you bring drink to Sasha's party in the first place?" I inquired "she asked you not to"

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "I thought it'd be fun"

"I better go" I admitted "Evie will be wondering where I am"

"Josh…" she called as I began to make my way up the beach

"What?" I questioned as I turned to face her

"Thanks for not telling Evie" she replied

Nodding my head, I made my way up the beach, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I entered the diner…

EVIE'S POV:

"Everything okay with Maddy?" I asked as Josh sat down opposite me

"Yeah, everything's fine" he informed me as I handed him his change "what did you order?"

"Our usual, plus pancakes" I replied, smirking at him playfully

"Really?" he questioned

"What?! I'm hungry!" I proclaimed

Smiling at me warmly, he leant across the table and kissed me…

"What was that for?" I inquired

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked

I shook my head, signalling no, reciprocating his warm smile…

**Is Josh doing the right thing by not telling Evie about Maddy kissing him? Or is it just going to make things 10 times worse?**


	36. Chapter 36

EVIE'S POV:

"What's that you've got there?" Josh asked as I looked at the enterprise scheme leaflet my class had been given

I handed it to him, watching him as he studied it…

"Enterprise scheme?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied "my form have been split down the middle and we have two weeks to come up with a business venture and then pitch to some local business owners. Whichever wins gets the chance to have their idea up and running"

"Sounds good" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"It is" I informed him "my team have already come up with a heap of ideas"

"Evie!" Maddy's voice proclaimed as Josh was about to reply

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy made her way over to us and I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"What's up?" Evie asked as she reached us

"Our team's meeting up after school to narrow down our ideas" she informed her

"Okay, where?" Evie inquired

"Angelo's" she replied "I take it our team captain will be there?"

Evie nodded her head, signalling yes…

"You can't" I admitted

"Why not?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to face me

"We're going out tonight" I informed her

"Since when?" she questioned

"I told you about it the other morning" I replied "I've booked a table at Angelo's for us for tonight"

"Can we do it after this team meeting?" she inquired

"I can try but…" I informed her

"Do you think you'll be able to manage without me?" Evie asked, turning back to Maddy

She nodded her head, signalling yes, glancing at me… "We'll cope, I'm sure"

"Okay" she replied "call me later and we'll go through what you've discussed?"

Maddy nodded her head, signalling yes and said her goodbyes, making her way back down the corridor…

"Josh…" Evie sighed as I went to make my way to the locker room

"Yeah?" I questioned

"I'd remember if we'd planned a date. You know I would. What's going on?" she inquired

EVIE'S POV:

Josh led me into the locker room and leant against the wall, sighing heavily…

"What is it?" I questioned

"I've got something to tell you, and I know I should've told you when it happened but I didn't wanna hurt you, you need to know that" he informed me

"Josh, what is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Maddy kissed me" he admitted "the night of Sasha's party when she got drunk I walked her home and she kissed me"

I licked my suddenly dry lips and swallowed a lump in my throat… "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you" he informed me

"So you think keeping it a secret was the best thing to do?" I questioned

"I didn't know what to do" he admitted

"You should've told me, Josh" I informed him

"Where are you going?" he asked as I made my way out of the locker room

"I need to be nowhere near you right now" I admitted

**Oh dear, oh dear… Is this the end of Evie and Josh's relationship?**


	37. Chapter 37

EVIE'S POV:

I was aware that I'd left the school grounds and before I knew it, I'd arrived back at the farmhouse. Shaking my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts of Josh and Maddy, I made my way inside and into the kitchen…

"What are you doing home?" Hannah asked as I opened the fridge

"Need some time away from everyone" I informed her

"What's happened?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face her

"Josh kissed Maddy. Well, actually, she kissed him" I admitted "but he's only just told me about it when it happened the night of Sasha's party"

"That happened when you were sick, right?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "That's one of the things I love about him, that he's always honest with me, but now…"

"Don't say that, Evie" she begged "come and sit down…"

I did as Hannah said and we moved to the sofas, sitting down next to each other…

"I know what Josh did was wrong, but he loves you, you can't doubt that" she began "and the way you've been since you've been with him, it makes me happy knowing you're happy, and it puts my mind at rest knowing you're okay. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to hurt you, so you need to take that into consideration and talk to Maddy about what happened"

"You're right, but not yet" I replied "right now I want to rip her head off"

"Understandable" she chuckled "how about I make us some lunch and then take you back to school?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

JOSH'S POV:

Once Evie had walked away from me, I didn't know what to do…

"You okay there?" I heard Maddy's voice ask as I walked into her

"Yeah, fine" I replied, quickly picking my books up

"Where's Evie?" she inquired

I shrugged my shoulders… "She knows"

"She what?!" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She knows. I told her" I informed her

"She's going to kill me" she sighed, tipping her head back in frustration "why did you tell her?"

"I don't want to know why Josh told me. What I want to know is would you have ever told me if he hadn't?" Evie's voice inquired, making us both turn

"Evie…" I whispered

"So, would you?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow at Maddy

"No, because it was a stupid mistake" she informed her "I was drunk and Josh was just being a gentleman making sure I got home okay. I took advantage of that because 1, I was drunk, and 2, because I'm still jealous of the fact that you two are together now. It's all on me, so you shouldn't blame Josh"

"I don't, not anymore" Evie admitted, smiling warmly at me as I glanced at her

"You don't?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "Shall we get to lesson?"

"Yeah" I replied, making my way over to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

**So Hannah's words made Evie think about her and Josh, and she took the mature approach and spoke to Maddy directly, and Maddy did the right thing and told her it was all on her and that Josh wasn't to blame. How will Josh and Evie's date go, and will things be awkward with the enterprise scheme? What next, I wonder?**


	38. Chapter 38

JOSH'S POV:

School had finished for the day, and Evie and I headed to the locker room, me leaning against the wall waiting for her to collect the books she needed to take home with her…

"Evie…" I spoke as the locker room emptied

"Hmm?" she inquired as she looked through her books

"Are we okay?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously

She shut her locker door behind her, zipped up her bag and turned to me… "I don't blame you for not telling me. You were trying to protect me, and I appreciate that"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "So it'd still be okay if I took you out tonight then?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'll meet you at the bus stop"

"7pm, don't be late" I informed her as she moved towards me, pressing her lips against mine

"I won't" she assured me, pulling away from me "I'll see you later"

EVIE'S POV:

I checked my appearance in my full-length mirror one final time before making my way into the kitchen, checking through my handbag to make sure I had everything I needed…

"You look amazing" Hannah proclaimed as she walked through from her bedroom

"Thank you" I replied "it's not too much, is it?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "I take it you and Josh are back on track?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "It's not him I'm angry with, and I understand now why he didn't tell me. I better be going…"

"Have fun" she replied, smiling at me warmly as I said my goodbyes and made my way to the front door

JOSH'S POV:

The bus Evie was on pulled up at the bus stop and she got off, a warm smile spreading onto my face as she made her way to me… "Hi"

"Hi" she mirrored, reciprocating my smile

"This is for you…" I informed her, licking my suddenly dry lips as I handed her the rose

"Thank you" she replied, pressing her lips against mine

EVIE'S POV:

I sighed and rested my forehead against Josh's as we pulled apart, both of us having got lost in the kiss. Holding his hand out to me, taking it willingly, we made our way to Angelo's…

"I forgot they were gonna be here…" I sighed as we walked in and made our way to a vacant table, seeing Maddy and the rest of my Enterprise group in the corner

"We could go somewhere else?" Josh suggested "or get the food to go and go back to mine?"

"Do you mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "I just really don't wanna be around her"

He nodded his head in understanding and we stood up, making our way to the bar to place our order…

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I arrived back at the house half-an-hour later, finding it empty. Grabbing us some plates, we began to organise our food, sitting back on the sofa…

EVIE'S POV:

"This is nice" I admitted, sighing contentedly as Josh and I sat on the sofa after we'd eaten, our arms wrapped around each other tightly

"Yeah, it is" he replied, pressing his lips against my hair "we should be getting you back to the farm though…"

I glanced at my watch and nodded my head in agreement… "Or I could stay?"

"You're welcome to" he informed me "but you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Can you stop?!" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I can't say it any more. You're not the one I'm angry with"

"I just hate that I lied to you" he admitted "and that I hurt you"

"I know you do" I informed him, entwining his hand with mine "but I forgive you, so it's okay, honestly. Shall we clear this lot up and go to bed?"

"Hadn't you better let Hannah know you're staying?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Pulling my phone from my bag, I quickly text her and placed it back into my bag… "Done"

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine, his hand moving to cup my cheek… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored

**Poor Josh feeling guilty about lying to/hurting Evie, and as far as things go, their date went pretty well too, didn't it? What next?**


	39. Chapter 39

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way into the locker room the following morning, having arranged to meet Josh at lunchtime as I'd had to go back to the farm to get organised for school. Sighing as I saw Maddy was in there too, I made my way in and over to my locker…

"Evie, can we talk?" she asked after a few minutes silence

"What about?" I questioned

"About what I did" she replied "it can't continue like this…"

"It's not continuing like anything" I informed her "we've never been friends, and now we never will be"

"But what about the enterprise project?" she inquired

"What about it? We're part of a team, and that'll be over in a couple of weeks. Until then, we manage, but then we have no interaction whatsoever, okay?" I asked

"Evie…" she sighed

"What?! You can't expect me to just forgive and forget the fact that you kissed my boyfriend, can you?" I questioned

"I forgave you for moving in on Josh" she admitted

"That's different. You and him weren't together then" I informed her "we didn't do anything wrong"

"Can you not just consider letting it go and putting it behind us?" she inquired

"Not yet, no" I admitted, shutting my locker door "I'll see you at the enterprise meeting later"

She nodded her head in agreement and I left the locker room, making my way to first lesson…

JOSH'S POV:

"Josh, wait up!" Maddy called as I made my way out of my classroom

"What?" I questioned

"Can you talk to Evie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What about?" I inquired

"What happened" she informed me "she's holding a petty grudge"

"Can you blame her?!" I asked "she has every right to be angry with you"

"I know, but the enterprise project…" she replied

"The enterprise project isn't a long-term thing, and you two have never really been friends. If Evie wants to forgive you she will, but I'm not going to try and influence her decision. It's down to her, and you're just gonna have to live with that" I informed her

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I arrived at the diner that lunchtime, ordering at the counter and then making our way to a table in the corner…

"How's your day been so far?" he asked as we sat down

"Boring, yours?" I questioned

"Boring" he replied, smiling at me warmly "the afternoon will be the same…"

"Not all of it. We're hanging out, remember?" I inquired

"I can't wait" he admitted "what do you fancy doing?"

"Ordering a pizza and vegging out on the sofa back at the farm. Sound good?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Maddy asked me to talk to you…"

"About forgiving her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied

"What did you say?" I questioned

"That it was your decision whether you did or not. I wasn't going to influence it" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied "she's driving me nuts! I don't know why she wants me to forgive her so badly. I mean, we've never been friends, not really"

He shrugged his shoulders in reply as Irene brought our drinks over… "If you want to forgive her then do, but if you don't, don't. It's as simple as that"

I smiled at him warmly as I began to stir my sugar into my coffee… "She said to me earlier that she forgave me for us starting…"

"We didn't do anything wrong" he replied, shaking his head as he stirred his coffee too

"That's what I said" I informed him "she's just clutching at straws now"

He smiled at me sympathetically… "How about we forget about her and enjoy our dinner?"

"Okay" I replied, smiling at him warmly

**Why is Maddy so desperate for Evie to forgive her?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Let's find out why Maddy's so desperate for Evie to forgive her, shall we?**

EVIE'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I walked past an empty classroom on my way to the locker room the next morning. Maddy and Oscar were kissing. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I made my way to the locker room…

"Morning" Oscar greeted me as he walked in a few minutes later

"Morning" I mirrored "somebody seems happy today…"

"That's because I am" he informed me

"Would it be anything to do with Maddy?" I questioned as I shut my locker door behind me

"What? Why would you ask that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to me

"I saw you two together just now" I informed him "how long has it been going on?"

"Not long, a few weeks, a month, maybe" he replied

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked

"I was going to, and then she told me about kissing Josh, so how could I?" he inquired

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "So she's not using you?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "I'm happy, Evie"

"Good. That's all I want" I replied, smiling at him warmly "I'll talk to Maddy"

"Talk to her?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, smooth things over" I informed him

"Thank you" he replied, smiling at me warmly

JOSH'S POV:

"You're doing what?" I asked Evie as we sat in the diner that lunchtime

"I'm going to see Maddy after school" she informed me "I need to smooth things over with her, for Oscar's sake"

I smiled at her warmly and entwined her hand with mine… "I love you, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I love you too"

"Good" I replied "now shall we order? I'm starving!"

She chuckled and nodded her head, signalling yes once again…

EVIE'S POV:

I said goodbye to Josh after school that afternoon and watched as he made his way up the beach for his shift at the gym, and I continued along the beach, reaching Maddy's ten minutes later…

"Evie, what can I do for you?" Maddy asked as she saw me stood outside her door after I'd knocked

"Can I come in?" I questioned

"Yeah" she replied, moving the slide back "why are you here?"

"I saw you and Oscar together this morning" I informed her "and he told me that you two are together now"

"We are" she admitted "that's why I wanted you to forgive me for what I did so badly"

"I understand that now" I replied "but I'm only doing it for Oscar's sake. You doing what you did hurt, and I can't just forget it, but we'll be civil to one another, for Oscar. Consider the hatchet buried, okay?"

"Okay" she stated "hatchet buried"

"Good. I'm gonna go" I admitted "I'll see you around"

"Yeah, see you around" she mirrored as I made my way out of the door

**So, that's why Maddy was so desperate for Evie to forgive her…**


	41. Chapter 41

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey" I greeted Evie as I opened the front door to her "what's wrong?"

"Oscar and Maddy are being all lovey dovey. It's making me feel sick" she admitted

"Oscar and Maddy?" Denny asked as she walked out from Casey's bedroom "since when?"

"They've been together about a month" Evie informed her as she walked into the house and flopped down on the sofa "but seeing them being all, yeah, it's disgusting"

I chuckled and shut the door behind her, moving to sit next to her… "You're gonna have to get used to it"

"I will. Just not yet" she replied "Denny, what are you and Casey doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing I don't think. Why?" she asked

"Fancy doing something, the four of us?" she suggested

"Such as?" she inquired

"A barbecue?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at her sister

"Do Casey and I get a say in this?" I inquired

"Do we get a say in what?" Casey asked as he walked out from his bedroom

"No you don't" Evie informed me "and we're having a barbecue"

"Okay" he replied, making his way into the kitchen

"Guess we're having a barbecue then" I sighed

Denny nodded her head in agreement and made her way through to Casey in the kitchen…

"What's wrong?" Evie questioned

"Nothing, a barbecue will be good" I replied

"Josh?" she inquired, placing her hand in mine as I went to stand up

"I was just hoping for some alone time, some us time, that's all" I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "How about I stay tonight?"

"I could be persuaded…" I admitted

Smirking at me, she pressed her lips against mine once again… "How about now?"

"Just a little bit more" I replied

"Get a room!" Casey proclaimed as he and Denny walked back into the living room

"Says you two" Evie stated as we pulled away from each other "you guys are worse than us"

"Okay, enough, children" Denny sighed "now who's going shopping for food?"

"You and I will" Evie informed her "and these two will clean and fire up the barbecue"

"Oh we will, will we?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes, pressing her lips against mine… "Ready, Den?"

EVIE'S POV:

"How are things going between you and Josh?" Denny asked as she pushed the shopping cart down towards the meat counter

"Good" I replied "we're still taking each day as it comes and having fun. What about you and Casey?"

"What about us?" she questioned

"You can't ask me about my relationship and not expect me to ask about yours" I proclaimed

"It's really great" she admitted, sighing contentedly as she spoke "we're really happy"

I smiled at her warmly… "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing" she replied, ordering some meat from the assistant as he walked over

"Denny, you're my sister. I know you, what is it?" I questioned

"Okay" she stated "Casey and I were talking about the future earlier, and it just got me really excited that we're thinking ahead. I love him, and I can't imagine my future without him, so it's good to know we're on the same page"

I smiled at her warmly as she spoke, hugging her tightly…

**How will the rest of the barbecue go?**


	42. Chapter 42

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen after helping Casey set up the barbecue, deciding to let him man it. Moving over to Evie who stood at the worktop, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind…

"Hi" she greeted me

"Hi" I mirrored, nuzzling my face into her neck "what're you doing?"

"Making my famous marinade" she informed me "wanna try some?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes as she turned to face me. Smiling at me warmly, she directed the spoon towards my mouth…

"What do you think?" she questioned

"Delicious" I replied "is it almost ready?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "You take it out, and I'll organise drinks"

EVIE'S POV:

Josh made his way back out into the backyard and I was about to start organising drinks when my phone started to ring. Picking it up, I saw it was Hannah…

"Hey, Hannah" I greeted her

"Evie, where are you?" she questioned

"Josh's, why?" I inquired

"Our lawyer has just phoned. Harry's been sentenced…" she informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "How long did he get?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me. They want to speak to you and Josh" she explained "so I'm gonna come and pick you up and then I'll take you there, okay?"

"Okay" I replied "I'll let Josh know and we'll meet you outside"

"See you soon" she stated, both of us hanging up the phone

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I made our way back into the house after our meeting with the lawyer, having being told that Harry had been sentenced to 5 years in prison…

"Are you okay?" I asked Evie as she flopped down onto the sofa

"I don't know" she admitted "I feel… I don't know, numb, I think"

I smiled at her and moved to sit down next to her… "All we need to remember is that he's out of our lives now"

"Yeah" she replied, smiling at me warmly

EVIE'S POV:

I couldn't believe what had just happened; Casey had proposed to Denny, and she'd said yes. Standing up and smiling at her widely as she moved over to me, a look of shock on her face, I hugged her tightly… "Congratulations"

"Thank you" she sighed "I can't believe it"

"Drink?" I questioned

"Please" she replied, taking a long sip of the beer I handed her

"Happy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Very" she admitted, glancing over at Casey who was busy being congratulated by Josh "and before you know it, this'll be you and Josh"

"No chance!" I proclaimed

"Everything okay, ladies?" Casey questioned as he and Josh moved over to us

"Yep" I replied "welcome to the family"

"Thanks" he stated

"Did you have all this planned?" I inquired as I took a sip of my orange juice

"I wasn't going to do it today, but then I thought why not" he informed me

I watched as he looked down at Denny and they shared a sweet and gentle kiss, moving closer to Josh…

EVIE'S POV:

As the end credits rolled on the film the four of us had been watching, I saw that Josh and I were the only ones still awake. Switching the TV off, I turned to him and smiled at him warmly, pressing my lips against his…

"Hi" he greeted me, resting his forehead against mine

"Hi" I mirrored "do you ever think about the future?"

"Sometimes, yeah" he replied "why do you ask that?"

"Just Casey and Denny getting engaged, it's got me thinking" I admitted "do you think that could be us one day?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I do, yeah. But not for a long time yet"

"Agreed" I replied, smiling at him warmly "I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking about it"

"I've been thinking about it since Andy died" he admitted

"You have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "You were the one thing that got me through, and it was then I knew I wanted to be with you for good. I love you, Evie"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he finished speaking… "I love you too"

Moving closer to me, he pressed his lips against mine…

**Finished… **


End file.
